Serendipity
by EruditeAmity46
Summary: A promising new Dauntless transfer, an alluring Erudite man, and a charming Amity woman are now Jeanine Matthew's informants about the reported Divergent in the Dauntless compound. Join them in their quest to gather information, and finally put an end to the threat that is Divergence. AU. Set in Divergent. EricxOC, OCxOC, and some FourxTris. Constructive criticism welcomed! Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Serendipity

Chapter 1

The Silence in the erudite compound was overwhelming. A few hushed whispers were exchanged between the navy clad faction members as they all openly observed the women at the front of the room. The taller blonde woman was their leader, Jeanine Matthews, a lady always dressed to impress, even by erudite standards. Jeanine's dull blue eyes bore into the cat like emerald green orbs of the shorter girl before her. She quickly assessed the auburn haired beauty, quietly making judgments on the initiate's appearance.

"Is there a reason as to why you're singling me out, Ms. Matthews?" The girl's voice broke through the silence, her eyes revealing the vast curiosity that the Erudite tend to exude.

Jeanine smiled coyly and motioned to the tall man text to her. "Mordekai, Go ahead." Jeanine ordered. He looked startled at first, but quickly composed himself.

He scratched at his beard and sighed as he walked forward, taking his place between the two females. "Scarlett Wysor," he started carefully, "You are called here to be congratulated on your outstanding performance on your initiation test taken earlier this week. Not only have you scored first in your class, but you were also ranked highly in this faction. You scored only second to Jeanine Matthews."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow delicately as she took in the man's words. "So what does this mean for me?" Scarlett looked expectantly at Mordekai, he sighed again and ran a hand threw his tussled brown locks. His icy eyes overlooked the smaller girl in disdain, not enjoying what he was about to say.

"Because of this, you will be given an internship under Jeanine. Not only will you be learning from the best, but you will also get many more opportunities in the future." He finished, not believing this child was anything special.

The other faction members hasped and whispered about this new information almost immediately. Scarlett's face was full of pride as she shot a smug look at Mordekai, who scowled in return.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have some business to take care of." Jeanine's calculated gaze landed on Mordekai "Will you please escort Scarlett to my room, Mr. Goode? I will meet you both there shortly." Mordekai nodded and motioned for Scarlett to follow him to the elevators. Scarlett noted the generic music taking over the small space was calming though extremely dull. As they came to their stop, Scarlett let out a yawn and looked over at her companion. Her face fell into a frown when she saw his scowl directed at her. "So you're Jeanine's secretary?" She asked the toned man.

He heard the insult in her words and looked at her with an incredulous expression. "You're a transfer correct?" Mordekai asked narrowly. Scarlett was taken aback by his question, she was expecting an insult really. "Wait don't answer that, I already know. By your distasteful behavior I can tell. You were a Dauntless, weren't you?" He smiled at her, mirroring her previous smug look. Scarlett's smile fell immediately, and she decided to ignore him. He looked her over unhappily, she was smaller than most women, but not to the point of looking like a child. She looked to be a regular Erudite girl, well, aside from her prettiness (he would never tell her that) that seemed almost other worldly. Her upturned nose suggested she was stuck up, and he couldn't agree more. This girl was not someone he enjoyed. He spotted the dirty golden chain around her neck. A dauntless keepsake. The pendant had their symbol engraved in it, he snickered to himself.

"What?" Scarlett snapped as they arrived at Jeanine's office. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Well, you seem to not want to give up your savage heritage so easily, young one." He smirked as he motioned to her necklace.

She shrugged as she quickly tucked it into her dress. "It's none of your concern. Now if that is all, I would like to wait for Jeanine myself. Go be a useful Secretary and get me a bottled water, hmm?" Her smiled was feral. Mordekai was about to when Jeanine entered the room swiftly followed by two other obviously not from their faction.

"Scarlett, Mordekai. I would like to introduce you both to Annabel Martin." She motioned to the golden skinned beauty beside her. The woman looked to be a bit older than Scarlett, but not by much. Her long brown hair cascaded to her mid-back. Her brown eyes were friendly and inviting as she shook both Mordekai and Scarlett's hands. A smile adorned her face.

"Nice to meet you both." She smiled politely. Scarlett watched in interest as Mordekai blushed and slightly stuttered his greeting. He was obviously infatuated with this other woman. Scarlett scowled when she noticed Annabel's chest. This woman had curves in the right places. She sighed unhappily as she looked down at her much smaller chest.

"Ms. Martin is here on peace keeping business. She's going to tell us why spreading propaganda about the Abnegation faction is depraved." Jeanine sighed as she sauntered around her desk to take a seat in her rolling chair. "The other tall, dark, and gruesome looking gentleman beside her was one of our own. Eric. Now a Dauntless leader, I'm certain you can deduce."

Mordekai raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? How scintillating. Please, do let the persuasive speech begin." He said, his eyes intently resting on Annabel's pleasant face, not giving Eric even a glance.

"First off, it is not a persuasive speech. I'm here to tell you- the Erudite of all factions- that you cannot create a news article with little evidence to support its claim. Simply because one transfer from Abnegation was abused, does not necessarily mean that the latest transfers from Abnegation were as well. Besides, a majority of Abnegation would be too considerate of their children to abuse them. THAT is fact, and _that_ is what you should print as a follow up to the line of propaganda you've been printing lately. The system we have now is working. Let's not disrupt a fully functional arrangement simply because we're jealous of power."

Jeanine raised an eyebrow. "Right. Well, I am afraid you are the one who is terribly mistaken about us, Annabel. Where is your evidence to support your claim? We are not power thirsty. You'll come to see that as we visit the dauntless compound."

"Come with us? So our assignment has to do with the Dauntless?" Mordekai cut in, hiding the fact that he was pleased with Annabel accompanying them.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously, Mordekai. I mean what other reason would there be for us to be...graced by the dauntless leader's presence." She crossed her arms and glanced expectantly at Jeanine who smirked fondly in return.

"That is correct, Ms. Wysor. Eric here is to escort you all to the dauntless headquarters. He is to get you three safely there, so you may study the Dauntless initiation, and watch the dynamics of another faction. Young Annabel is accompanying you so that she may witness what we're trying to accomplish and hopefully stop looking down on our faction's methods, as well as to possibly bring that Intel to her Amity superiors."

"You mean Slander." Annabel sighed, her face held stress.

"That's quite an extensive vocabulary for an Amity," Scarlett narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Perhaps you should have joined Erudite instead, we could have used your intellect. Pity really."

Annabel blushed in retaliation, quickly casting her gaze downward. "Now, now, girls. You need to play nice. Though I do appreciate your attitude." Eric smirked, his menacing eyes landed on Scarlett's small form as if he were sizing her up. She glared back at him tauntingly.

"Well if that's all, I do believe we should leave immediately, well before it gets too late to get anything done." Mordekai broke the silence, Eager to learn more about the curious Amity girl beside him.

"Yes, of course. Mordekai, please do keep an eye on Scarlett for me. I wouldn't want my protégé to be put in danger. This is merely a studying experience for her." Jeanine addressed Mordekai with a particular honey tone to her voice. Mordekai nodded.

"Right. Follow me." Eric said as he strode out of the office.

"Don't forget to give them the research folder!" Jeanine addressed Eric, her face turning serious. Eric shot her a knowing look.

"Okay, okay whatever." Eric lamented as he headed out the door, eager to continue back to his faction.

It took several minutes for the group to meet the train tracks. "Now you're going to have to get a running start to get on the train, there is another entrance, but this is the quickest way to get to the compound, and I don't want any complaining." Eric ordered smoothly as he looked into each face of the newcomers. His cold eyes eventually settled on Scarlett slight form, she looked back at him defiantly. "Got a problem Nose? Afraid of a little physical activity?"

"Of course not, I was merely wondering what would happen if one of us were to miss the train." Scarlett scoffed, slightly offended at his accusation.

"Well, then they would have to wait for an Amity to drive them to our area, from there you will start your research, but I will warn you that it will take much longer to get there in that manner." Eric smirked expecting looks of fear to cross his companion's faces, instead he only saw slight looks of unease.

"No one is going to get hurt are they?" Annabel frowned, her eyes filled with worry for the others. "I don't know, that depends on whether you do it right or not." Eric laughed, his voice deep and menacing.

"I'm certain that you'll be unscathed. If pin cushion over here can do it, anyone can." Mordekai chuckled slightly as he watched Eric's face become distorted with irritation at the insult. "Besides, you don't have to worry. I can help you out. I bet that I can do this with ease."

"Well that's improbable, considering you've never participated in such strenuous activity. The reassurance is faulty, if anything she seems like she can handle herself, Amity tend to be physically fit and can handle daunting exercises despite their peaceful upbringing. If anything she's possibly more worried about you and I as Erudite tend to linger indoors and focus more on mental stimulation." Scarlett sighed, reciting her opinion as if it were straight out of a text book.

Annabel sent an amused smile at her, and gave the flabbergasted Mordekai a confirming look.

"Well, don't you just know everything you-"

"It's coming!" Eric's loud voice interrupted Mordekai's retort, his eyes on the train speeding toward them.

The group immediately broke out in a run, intent on getting some edge on their jump. Eric ran behind, attempting to get everyone on the same car. Scarlett was the first to get on, Eric noted that she did so with ease. Next was Annabel, having no trouble with the constant running, but hitting her thigh on the side as she pulled herself up. Mordekai had trouble getting a grip and pulling himself up, needing the aid of Annabel to help him in.

Once he was sure they were all in, Eric easily jumped in, his experience earning him a successful entrance and an unscathed form. Everyone was breathing heavily from their sprint, excluding Eric who was analyzing the group.

"Why didn't you help your faction member?" Annabel questioned Scarlett, she kept her face serene although her eyes held annoyance for the younger woman.

Scarlett shot her a contemptuous glare. "He may be a faction member but he is no friend of mine. Friends are illogical, merely illusions of-"

"Okay, enough book talk, it's really getting' on my nerves." Eric yawned as he leaned his head against the cart wall. Scarlett sent him a loathing glance and decided to nurse her scraped elbow.

"Here let me see that." Annabel offered, taking out ointment from her backpack. Scarlett wearily gave her arm. Mordekai looked on with curious eyes.

"Are you a Doctor?" He questioned. Annabel blushed at his assessment.

"No of course not, Erudite are the doctors when it comes down to it. I'm probably more qualified to be a Nurse at this point, most Amity come to me when they have minor injuries and don't want to hassle the erudite doctors with simple abrasions and illnesses. I've read quite a few medical journals, and could handle most situations." Annabel quipped. Her tan skin was tinted red with all the attention the group was giving her. She quickly bandaged Scarlett's elbow, smiling kindly. Scarlett uttered a quick thank you and quickly moved to the other side of the cart next to Eric.

"You're really amazing, you know that right?" Mordekai smiled. Scarlett sent him a scathing look. "What? It's not every day you meet an Amity Lady who happens to be well educated." Annabel raised an eyebrow as Mordekai realized his mistake. "Well, that's not to say all people in your faction are ignorant or anything, I wasn't trying to insult you...Oh. Damn. I'm Sorry." He blabbered on. Annabel let out an amused giggle and Mordekai ran a hand through his thick hair, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm fully aware that the women of my faction tend to be focused on appearance. I just happen to like to focus my free time a bit differently, I appreciate your compliment."

"Mordekai when you experience pressure or nervousness, it seems you tend to scratch at your hair or your stubble. Are you aware?" Scarlett observed.

"No I don't! I do no such thing you shrimp!" Mordekai flustered scratching at the hairs on his skin unintentionally.

"Shrimp?" Scarlett questioned unhappily.

"It's a nickname, or a term of endearment. He's pointing out your short stature." Annabel provided.

Scarlett's face matched her namesake as she stuttered unintelligibly. "Oh, shut up Red, you're not as bad as the new stiff initiate they brought in. Looks like a twelve year old. At least you have a bit of something," Eric cut in, pushing himself off the wall. "We're almost there. You're all going to have to jump out onto that building. Be careful not to die. Especially you, princess. Wouldn't want Jeanine chopping off my head because you can't jump."

Scarlett scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Jump in 5 counts!" Eric's voice broke through the wind.

"Be careful." Mordekai addressed Annabel quietly attempting to hide his own nervousness.

"Four!"

"I...I just don't like the falling feeling…" Annabel shot worriedly. Mordekai swallowed the lump in his own throat and laced his fingers through hers, earning a slight blush from both of them. "Three!"

"Don't worry. We'll jump together." Mordekai smiled, tightening his grip.

"Two!" They all bent their legs readying themselves.

"One!" And with that they all jumped, Mordekai and Annabel hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh aren't you guys cute." Eric rolled his eyes incredulously. He landed on his feet, so of course he had seen everyone else's landings. Scarlett landed with ease, she stumbled a bit, but was uninjured. He looked over to the lovebird, and they were in an interesting position. Annabel was on top of Mordekai who was flustered, her hands were clenched tightly to his shirt and her face buried into his chest. "Get a room you two. Or don't. You could do way better than the hippie." Eric directed toward Mordekai, his eyes held annoyance for the woman on the erudite man's chest.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cling to you like that! I just needed to catch my breath." Annabel blushed furiously.

Mordekai chuckled as she got up, they both dusted themselves off. "Don't mention it, honey." He grinned wryly.

"I don't understand. Why did he use the term for the sweetener made by Bees using the nectar from plant life to describe Annabel?" Scarlett questioned. Her green eyes filled with curiosity. Eric snorted.

"It's another nickname Scarlett, I was merely comparing her to the sweetness of honey." Mordekai provided, his face flustered.

"Nicknames are illogical, it's not even a shortened version of her name."

"It's okay Scarlett, your faction member here is exceedingly confident in himself…I'll explain it to you later." Annabel smiled, still very amused at the younger girl.

"How that child scored higher than me on the initiation test is astonishing. She doesn't seem very smart." Mordekai muttered disdainfully.

"I don't know, I could see it. She has a logical thought process and seems to learn quickly. She's intriguing." Annabel added.

"Okay you all have had enough resting time! Follow me." Eric silenced them all, walking toward his destination, the group followed obediently. "Jump down here. Don't worry, there's a net at the bottom. Jeanine would kill me if you guys died, so I'm doing to go first and make sure to help you guys off the net." He made his way to the ledge and fell forward hastily, disappearing into the darkness at the bottom.

The group was silent as Scarlett walked forward quickly eager to get to her research. As she hit the net she noted that it was rough against her skin. Eric reached his hand out to help her off, she ignored it and pulled herself off without his help. She turned back as she heard the loud thump of flesh meeting the net. Eric lent a hand to help Mordekai, yet Mordekai was too proud to take it. Annabel came next, and Eric didn't bother to budge to help her since he knew that Mordekai would anyways. Annabel's face was flushed and pale.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm overcome with vertigo, but otherwise fine."

She quickly scrambled out of the net with the help of Mordekai. "Well, welcome to The Dauntless compound." Eric yawned, his cold eyes watching Scarlett closely. "Hey Red, I've been meaning to ask you, Have we met?"

Scarlett scowled unhappily. "No, never directly. I assumed that you knew I was originally a Dauntless. You must've seen me around," Scarlett provided, annoyed at not being noticed. "I assumed it was apparent. Even that waste of space Mordekai knew of my origins."

"Well, I don't really have time to get to know each and every person personally." Eric griped, angry at Scarlett's condescending tone.

"Whatever. When will we be able to start our research?" Scarlett asked nonchalantly.

Eric sighed in exasperation. "You guys aren't going around our members in those clothes. If you're going to be here, then you're going to live by my rules for your stay." Eric smirked.

"Are you going to guarantee our safety at least?" Annabel questioned.

"That depends on you guys, if you start a fight, of course I'm not going to hold my people back. You won't die if that's what you're asking." He retorted then began to walk away, the three instantly following.

"Where are we going?" Mordekai asked taking his glasses out of the case in his pocket.

"We're going to the quarters you three will be staying in." He opened the door at the end of the hallway. "I've had this room set up for your arrival. There are dauntless clothes inside the trunks at the end of your beds. Be sure to change, we don't want you all standing out too much. I'll return in twenty. Be ready because you're going to meet the initiates." Eric left immediately, and the three quickly looked in the chests and at the clothing provided.

Scarlett sighed as she opened hers, it was like her old clothes. She slowly removed her dress when Annabel stopped her.

"Wait! Scarlett, have some modesty! Mordekai turn around!" She flustered. Mordekai turned beet red in return and turned mumbling under his breath about crazy teenagers.

"Hey, I can dig these threads." Annabel laughed and did a three sixty. Her red dress was replaced with a shorter more form fitting number that accentuated her figure. Her long brown hair was now in a tasteful side braid.

"You do look much better in your current clothes than those awful amity colors." Scarlett wrinkled her nose as the thought. She was dressed in a black shirt that went off the shoulders, shorts with tights under, and black combat boots. Her dark red hair was now in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face.

"Well, I think you look quite alluring," Mordekai smiled at Annabel then his gaze fell on Scarlett, "and you...look less stuck up I guess." Mordekai looked a bit out of place in his clothes, his Black V-neck t-shirt showed too much of his chest for his liking, and he immediately missed his blue jeans and collared shirt.

"You're uncomfortable." Scarlett deduced. Her eyes scanned over Mordekai's disgruntled expression.

"Obviously. These aren't the classy erudite suits I'm accustomed to." He snorted and turned to the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway.

Eric briskly appeared at the door, his blue eyes bore into their clothing, satisfied with their appearance. "Why don't you all Dauntless up nicely. Here, put these armbands on, so everyone knows you guys aren't initiates or anything." He handed Scarlett and Mordekai deep navy ones, and Annabel a sun colored one. Scarlett snorted and rolled her eyes. "Got a problem Nose?" He sneered, his eyes holding a well hidden anger.

"Wearing these depletes the purpose of us changing into dauntless clothing. It's actually quite contradictory, trying to have us fit in, but then providing a means to set us apart. We'll likely be targeted either way, so this was a waste of time." Scarlett retorted, her face calm and composed

Eric narrowed his eyes. "Are you scared of being roughed up a little, Princess?" His voice was gruff and held something Scarlett couldn't place.

"Let's not squabble, please. We're here for a purpose, let's not deviate too much from the plan." Annabel quickly moved between the two with her arms held out, insistent on keeping the peace.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's go, the initiates are practicing a few fighting exercises, I bet you wouldn't want to miss out on your precious research." Eric spat, Annabel's eyes held worry, sensing that Eric wasn't the type of person to let things go.

"Let's go then." Mordekai tapped his foot impatiently as he eyed the folder in Eric's hand. "Is that the outline of the information Jeanine wanted us to gather?"

"Oh, well, yeah it is," Eric seemed to notice the folder tucked to his side for the first time. "It's only for you and princess."

"Why can't I read it? Jeanine sent me here as well." Annabel frowned unhappily, her eyes on the folder, eager to learn its contents.

"It's classified, Jeanine is testing Scarlett's hands on perception. Mordekai is overseeing it, there's just a bunch of erudite formula secrets they wouldn't want you learning." Eric snapped.

Annabel huffed, but kept her face neutral. "Very well then." She put a smile back on her face and followed Eric back out the door. He led them back down the hall in silence with still emitting an ominous aura. Mordekai pulled Scarlett to the back of the group to talk with her privately as they walked. Annabel kept looking back at the pair curiously until finally they got to the training grounds, many dauntless faces turned to the arrival of the visitors.

"Listen up, these people are here to study the initiation, do not get in their way unless ordered to do so!" Eric's loud voice echoed through the training area, the initiates immediately continued their fighting eager to prove themselves.

"Well, why don't we start with the Dauntless born initiates first?" Mordekai mumbled as he eyed the experienced fighters.

"No." Scarlett was looking toward a small initiate with mid length blonde hair, Annabel noted it was the Prior girl. The ballsy one that transferred from Abnegation. Mordekai followed Scarlett's eyes and scoffed.

"Why that one? She probably won't even pass the first stage- Wait! Don't leave without me!" He hollered after the two girls who already made their way towards the wispy blonde who was currently beating the life out of a punching bag with her small fists. Eric hung back to watch the initiates.

"Hello, initiate!" Annabel said cheerfully.

"Your frame is weak, and your stance is wrong." Scarlett sighed as she stepped closer to the girl.

When Mordekai caught up to Scarlett and Annabel, his breathing was a tad uneven. He opened the folder. "Beatrice…Prior. Transfer from Abnegation. Assessment test results: Abnegation."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Beatrice, and without looking away, she addressed Mordekai. "I'm ready to do my first analysis. Are you listening, Mordekai? Since, sadly, you'll have to be grading me on this."

Mordekai held the folder open with one hand and pulled out a pen from his pocket with the other. His icy blue eyes fell on Scarlett. "Go ahead."

"Wait, analysis? What?" Annabel was lost.

Scarlett ignored her. "This one holds many Abnegation traits still, but is partially letting go of her old faction piece by piece. For instance, the tattoo demonstrates bravery and a bit of rebellion against her old faction, yet her posture is not confident enough to be Dauntless. She's self-conscious, which goes against her Abnegation teachings as well as dauntless norms. She should be kept under close observation in spite of the conflict to both."

Mordekai narrowed his eyes at Scarlett. "Yes." He scribbled something down in the file. "As much as I hate to admit it, that was actually an excellent deduction."

"I don't understand…why are you-," Annabel began, but Scarlett brusquely cut her off.

"Like Eric had mentioned earlier, it is confidential erudite information that Mordekai relayed to me upon our stroll here to the training grounds."

Mordekai slapped the folder shut and gave Scarlett a disapproving look before turning his gaze gently to Annabel. "It is in fact confidential information. Information that I wasn't aware I'd be sharing with anyone today before our meeting in the board room. As you both may recall, Jeanine did say that you were here to learn of what the erudite endeavor to do, but I cannot give the entirety of this information to you yet. All will be explained later at a more convenient time and place. Perhaps over some dinner?" Mordekai finished with a toothy smirk.

"Well, I must oblige if I hope to ever unveil these erudite secrets." Annabel stated coolly, a flirty smile gracing her lips.

"You could always have one of these Dauntless beat it out of him. Too bad you're too benevolent to do so." Scarlett sighed.

"Eric!" Mordekai called out to the intimidating bulk of a man. He then motioned for him to come over.

Eric strode towards the small group. "I see that you've started with the first jumper. Saving the best for last I presume." The Prior girl surprisingly kept a plain face at the insult. She continued training.

"Scarlett was actually the one to select her as the first to…" Mordekai's voice trailed off as he guided Eric out of ear shot. Scarlett and Annabel watched the two conversing.

"It seems as though Eric is mildly interested in what Mordekai is saying. How interesting. He's usually so apathetic. Looks like the topic has changed. The forehead dropped. Eric is glaring at you with a look mingled with exasperation and disgust. His brow is furrowed as he looks back to Mordekai. Mordekai looks peeved, a bit wounded, but stands his ground. Eric sighed, accepting something."

Annabel stared glassy eyed at Scarlett in astonishment. "Are you always this well at reading people?"

"I enjoy communications studies."

"I can tell!" Annabel laughed. Eric motioned for the girls to join them.

"Annabel, you're going to follow me. You will be in the way of the remaining erudite research until Mordekai fills you in on it tonight. The dauntless compound isn't exactly the place for a passion filled business date, yet nevertheless, Mordekai will attempt to make it so. In the meantime, I'm going to give you a more thorough tour of the compound and give you an overview of our ideals and customs. Think of it as a cultural experience."

"If you insist, I suppose I can check out what you guys have going on down here." She sighed unhappily, Eric nodded and proceeded to lead her away.

Mordekai shot Scarlett a questioning look as they walked away. "I know. We'll quickly finish our research here and join them." Scarlett lamented.

"I don't trust him. He obviously doesn't like her." Mordekai crossed his arms unhappily.

"If we hurry then you won't have to worry much longer, research before all else." Scarlett walked off to examine the next initiate, Mordekai warily followed and shot a nervous glance towards Annabel's exiting form.

After about twenty minutes of hearing Eric's droning deep voice Annabel was thoroughly bored and quickly tried to think up of ways to get back to her erudite acquaintances. "Eric, I appreciate you showing me the way around your compound, but I graciously request that we return to the training area, or at least let me spend the rest of our time in the quarters you assigned us, for I feel there's nothing else you can show me." Annabel quipped politely, carefully watching for Eric's reaction. His face quickly contorted to match his annoyance.

"There's still one more place you need to see...Annabel." Eric's voice was light.

"Um...I guess we can go to just one more s-section…" She stuttered sensing his menacing aura.

Eric quickly led her deeper into the compound to a mid-sized room with a reclining chair in the middle. Annabel noted it was similar to the one she sat in to take her aptitude test a few years ago. "Here is where we put people under the fear simulation." Eric smirked toward Annabel as she slowly inched toward the door.

"Interesting...okay you've shown me what you wanted to show me, I'll take my leave now." Annabel turned toward the door, but froze when she felt Eric's large hand grip her shoulder. He grabbed her and roughly threw her onto the chair, she cowered back instinctively.

"As a part of this tour and exploration of dauntless culture, I'm going to induce you into your fear landscape." Eric held a syringe in his hand.

"I-I'm an Amity! I have no business in your simulations!" Annabel's voice cracked as she attempted to get up again only to be pushed down roughly.

"I've always wondered how a banjo strummer would handle their fears..." Eric smiled and injected the serum into Annabel's neck, she yelped at the sudden pinch, her eyes slowly losing focus as she entered her fear landscape.

Annabel's eyes refocused and she immediately knew she was in a simulation. She calmed her breathing and looked around warily, vaguely wondering which of her fears she would go through first.

From what she could tell, she was in a hospital, but no one was around. "Weird..." She mumbled to herself as she entered a seemingly empty room. She then abruptly screamed out at what she saw. Several men and women were in a zombie like state slowly walking toward her. They had boils on their faces and blood draining from their orifices.

"Help...us...please..." One man moaned, his eyes leaking tears.

"I don't know what's wrong with you! There's nothing I can do!" She whimpered as she backed up against the wall. She tried to steady her breathing as she slowly slid to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest. 'Take deep breaths…it's not real." She thought to herself.

When she opened her eyes, the disease ridden people were gone, she was still in the hospital though. She quickly got up and moved on to another room, tears welled in her eyes when saw this next one. Her pet dog from amity lay in the middle of the room, its white short hair stained with blood. She quickly ran to her injured friend and hugged him close, staining her clothes red. The dog whimpered out as she hugged him. "It's okay, boy...I'm here." Her voice cracked as she put him back down, quickly trying to figure out what was wrong with her beloved pet. "Hang in there!" She tried to put pressure on the wound to ease the bleeding. The animal's breathing eventually came to a stop, and Annabel cried out, her face streaked with tears. The dog's form slowly vanished, as did the hospital, and she was suddenly in a swamp-like terrain. Annabel got up and started walking when her face was suddenly hit with a flying bug. Her face twisted in disgust as she swatted it away, but slowly more and more started swarming her. She cried out as she felt their slimy bodies touch her skin, she closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. 'Wait...this is only a simulation. I can make them go away.' Annabel thought. She slowed her breathing and smirked as she was about to imagine them away.

"Annabel!" Her eyes refocused and she was yet again in the simulation room, Eric was against the wall, his arm being held in a seemingly awkward and painful position by Scarlett, and Mordekai was by her side with worry etched into his face. At that moment she knew that Mordekai and Scarlett were actually good friends and she was happy to have met them.

_AN: Hey guys thanks for reading this so far! I'll try to get another update out to you all as soon as possible! Reviews tend to make me write faster though ;). Oh and I will gladly add more interactions between certain characters if requested. Well See you soon! _

_-Bree_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We obviously do not own The Divergent Trilogy. AN: This chapter has a small hint towards the other books, so heed my warning! It's actually really small, so maybe none of you will notice it. **

Chapter 3

Annabel was still suffering from the after effects of the serum as Mordekai attempted to get her steadily on her feet. She was tired both emotionally and physically, dragging her feet as she weakly attempted to walk. "What happened..?" She slurred drowsily as she took in the situation in front of her better. Eric was released after Scarlet concluded that she couldn't hold on to him for long considering her small stature. The Erudite girl quickly moved to position herself in between the menacing man and her recovering friend, Mordekai was behind Scarlett opting to be closer to Annabel just in case she lost her balance.

"We found this lowlife laughing at your fear landscape!" Mordekai growled, his frustration was prominent on his face as he glared daggers in Eric's direction. Scarlet scoffed at his behavior, though she was concerned for Annabel's well-being, she wasn't there to add to the already ridiculous dilemma.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Eric retorted angrily, half angry at the group in front of him, the rest of his anger directed toward himself for allowing the crimson haired spitfire to detain him in his startled frenzy. His narrowed eyes were adamantly avoiding Scarlett's, instead he matched Mordekai's glare, and even shot Annabel an intimidating gander who flinched in result.

"Mordekai, will you take Annabel back to our quarters?" Scarlett barked out, her voice laced with annoyance. Her fists were clenched in notable fury. She desperately wanted to punch the Dauntless leader's face for taking precious time out of her day. "I will converse with Eric myself and hopefully we can come to a mutual understanding, right Eric?" Eric took in Scarlett's impassive stare and was instantly infuriated, he realized that she wasn't afraid of him like most others seemed to be, quite the opposite actually. She looked at him the way one would look at a child who had just got caught sneaking an extra slice of chocolate cake. He considered his options carefully, he could just refuse her but she would probably tell Jeanine that he had deliberately put the group in danger. Nope, he wasn't about to be on the receiving end of that disaster. Jeanine could be a vicious bitch sometimes. He sighed, he eventually decided to take the easier route and try to come to some sort of an agreement with red.

"Yeah, whatever." he agreed in defeat, trying to ignore the smug look of victory adorning her petite face.

"Are you sure you want us to leave you alone with him?" Mordekai muttered anxiously. He held on to Annabel who seemed to be doing much better, a pretty blush returning to her sun kissed skin. "I mean we could mull it over with you two if needed, I can be there just in case he tries something."

"Oh Please, I am fully capable of taking care of myself Mordekai. Besides I think Annabel would be of more of an assistance than you, even in her weakened state." Scarlet teased.

Mordekai sputtered unhappily and scratched at his beard out of habit. "Just when I was starting to think you were decent, you go and act like a spoiled brat. So much for a functioning friendship." Mordekai scoffed. Scarlet shrugged and sent him a bored look. He sighed as he took Annabel's arm, afraid that she would fall to the floor in a heap.

"I agree with Scarlet." Annabel added, the rational part of her brain told her that she should probably rest a bit after that traumatic experience. She shot a frantic glance at her previous assailant, he was currently leaning against the wall, seemingly focused on the dirt compound floor. Her body relaxed, relieved that his attention was no longer on her. "We should probably get out of here, the human body isn't used to being pulled out of a simulation like that, and I don't think mine took it very well." Mordekai nodded in understanding and slowly led the Amity woman out of the room, hoping to get her back to their shared lodgings as soon as possible. On the way out they both turned back to look at Scarlet who hurried them along.

The room was soon filled with a smothering silence as the two inhabitants refused to speak. Eric cleared his voice in defeat as he pushed himself off of the wall, Scarlett's calculative gaze immediately traced the intricate tattoos that adorned Eric's muscular arms.

"Well, let's get this little talk over with, Princess. I don't have all day, being the important man I am." He smirked cockily as she rolled her eyes at his not so creative nickname for her. "It's probably going to take a while though, huh? Do you mind if we head to my office? It's not as gloomy as it is in here."

"I don't care." Scarlett quipped hurriedly, eager to leave the monotone space. Eric nodded as he motioned for her to follow him, they walked in silence as they headed past the chasm and up a flight of stairs. Scarlett immediately signaled out the door that must have been the entrance to Eric's office. It was painted the darkest of blacks and was easily the nicest looking door in the compound. Eric held the door open, allowing her to get in the room with ease. "This isn't an office." Scarlet deadpanned, her lips set in a cute frown. It wasn't an office at all, it was a bedroom. Her face suddenly flushed a deep pink with the realization. Eric tried to hold back his laughter when he saw the expression on her face, instantly preferring it over her usually emotionless facade.

"I lied, Dauntless don't have offices. I thought you of all people would know that, Princess. Oh well. Intelligent my ass. Nervous at being in a guy's room?" He sneered, taking advantage of her discomfort. Scarlet glared, if he wanted to play games then she would beat him. "As I mentioned before, I don't care where we are as long as we get to the point at hand." She retorted, goading him on expectantly. He rolled his eyes, not enjoying her know-it-all attitude. He slowly gave her a once over, noting that it was a pity her attitude was shit, she was quite pretty.

"Just get to the point, you want to yell at me for messing with that useless Amity girl." Eric grumbled as he made his way over a big chair, sinking into it immediately and sighing when he felt his muscles relax.

"You're an idiot. That is to never happen again. Understood?" Scarlett's gaze lingered on him momentarily as she moved to look at the variety of knick knacks on the table near the bed, touching his possessions without any regard for the man. He scowled as she made herself at home, making demands in his own quarters! Who did she think she was?

"Hey Red, I don't know what kind of social standing you have at the Erudite compound, but here I make the rules. I'm going to do whatever I want." He sneered angrily as he got up to move to where she was, he hastily pushed her away from his belongings. "And stop touching my stuff, ever hear of boundaries?" Scarlett shot him an inquisitive gander, her eyebrow raised delicately.

"I assumed it was obvious that I'm Jeanine's new pupil. I'll have you know that I scored highest on my initiation testing. In fact I scored right beneath Jeanine herself, so I suggest you show more respect for me by calling me by my proper name!" She boasted disdainfully, her face betraying her level of insult. Eric raised his eyebrows skeptically at the new found information. He was fully aware that these people were the best, but he didn't realize that it was to that extent.

"You beat Mordekai's score? I imagine he must hate you for it." Eric laughed, happy that someone got the short end of the stick.

"Well, I beat everyone else as well, I don't see why he would bear any resentment towards me." She trailed off, confused at where he was going with the conversation. Eric took noticeable glee in his newfound knowledge, losing his previous anger.

"Ha! He was the second smartest in the compound before you came around!" He snickered, delighted at knowing of this predicament. Scarlett's face visibly fell, her full lips developed a saddened pout. "Your attitude probably doesn't sit well with him either, no wonder he dislikes being in your presence. It's okay though, I like you well enough." He added when he noticed the hurt look she donned.

"So that explains his initial attitude towards me..." Scarlet muttered her eyes downcast, she now knew why they couldn't be friends.

"Princess, you know you don't have to deal with that weakling. I think you're pretty hot-"

"Do you ever shut up?!" Scarlett scowled at the big man, no longer in the mood for his constant bickering. "We're here to discuss your bitterness towards Annabel, so if you can please stop, that would surely be appreciated and beneficial to this assignment. What do you have against her anyway? From what I deduced, this is your first interaction with her, so you really shouldn't bear any ill will towards her."

"Maybe I don't want to stop, I hate everything she stands for. Their stupid goody-goody faction does whatever they can to keep the peace, it honestly gets on my nerves. They're just as bad as those lousy Stiffs." Eric retorted, his anger rising yet again.

"Are you willing to negotiate an agreement? I don't think I can bear your constant assault on the poor woman, it's quite distracting." Scarlet instantly regretted her words as she saw the distinguished leer Eric shot her way. She suddenly felt self-conscious and cursed her revealing Dauntless clothing as his eyes scoured every curve her body owned.

"Well, I'm sure we can negotiate something," he smirked as he noticed her distress at the notion. "How's this, I'll stop pestering Annabeth-"

"Annabel." Scarlet corrected irritably. All she wanted to do was get back to her research, it was of the upmost importance.

"I could care less, I'll stop pestering ANNABEL if I can put you in her place. I'll be able to treat you any way I deem fit." Eric inwardly smiled at Scarlett's now horrified expression, he cherished these new expressions he discovered she retained.

"What makes you think I'm that selfless? I'm obviously not abnegation, and I could always report to Jeanine about your horrid exterior. Besides if you treat me harshly then I wouldn't have as much time with this project. " Her mind was calculating all the ways the situation could go, surely Eric would be incredibly vindictive and it would go further to waste her time.

"Oh, don't worry, Princess! You'll just get a little hands on experience, and I won't take away much time." He reassured, he knew that Scarlett's logical thought process would lead her to agree. Mordekai would be more focused if he wasn't constantly worried about the Amity woman, and in turn Annabel could throw out her opinion and the information she's gathered. Eric knew he won when he once again heard Scarlett's exasperated sigh. Her shoulders were sagged in defeat.

"Fine. I agree to your terms, and Jeanine won't be involved with any of this. I must be assured of my safety though. I don't fancy dying because you're having a bad day and decided to throw someone into the chasm." She deadpanned seriously. Eric laughed at the comically calm expression.

"Of course you won't die, remember you're too important to Jeanine. Besides, I don't like killing pretty girls." Eric smirked as he closed the space between them by pushing Scarlett against the wall. She blushed in return and immediately focused her gaze to the door, her hands were brought up into fists just in case.

"I need to get back to my friends if that's all." Scarlet sputtered, pushing him away as quickly as possible. Eric smirked as he backed up, knowing that he'll have more chances to harass the red head. His eyes were glued almost longingly on her retreating back.

"See you later, Princess." He uttered pressingly. She turned back momentarily giving him a parting glance and continued on to venture out the door. Scarlett had a lot to think about on her way back to her shared quarters.

The air of the compound suddenly felt humid and hot to her. She knew what potential she had and she also knew her limits, in some ways she thought of herself as quite astute. Her observational skills were quite unrivaled, and she had a natural affinity for gathering information, so it was safe to say that she knew what Eric was suggesting with his little deal. It was obvious enough to her that he wanted her in a sexual way, and this whole situation with Annabel was a clever ruse. Eric was a schemer. Though he did have an instant dislike for the Amity girl, there was no way he would have normally put so much effort into his hate. Eric was the leader known to have multiple relations with all sorts of women, and when he saw one he liked, she knew he would do just about anything to bed her. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, not that she wasn't attracted to the man, (in fact she found his face and body quite alluring) she just needed to focus her time and energy on her mission at hand.

This whole situation was bigger than any of them realized, Jeanine was just a small part of this bigger picture. She would have to succeed where her predecessor had failed; this mission had to work. She sighed out loud as she went through the hob, hoping that no one would take any notice of her. All she really wanted to do was get back to her room and rest. Unluckily for her, her shade of red hair was easy to spot amongst the crowd of Dauntless that circulated through the hob.

"Scarlet?" She sighed when she heard the male's voice, hoping that if she continued on like she didn't hear it, whoever it was would go away. "SCARLET!" She jumped when the man put a hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning and sending an irritated glare at the person, she was instantly shocked when she recognized the charming smile and dark hair.

"Zeke?" She frowned at him, instantly regretting taking the hob back, not that she wasn't fond of him. She had grown to like him in her short time in the Dauntless compound, but she couldn't afford to fall in love in here. She couldn't fail like the other woman did, she would never forgive herself. She tried to keep a short distance away from the others, but Zeke and Uriah were the only ones she would call friends from her old home.

"Yeah, what are you doing back here...?" He frowned at her with a hurt filled expression. She was aware that his family were the only ones to take any notice of her transfer, and she felt bad to some extent. She had to leave them though, it was set for her to go to Erudite since the very beginning.

"I'm here with two others to do research for my compound leader. The leadership here knows I'm here, so don't worry. There's nothing illegal going on." She couldn't stop herself from talking, "So, how's Uriah and Hana?" She questioned on, a bit concerned. Zeke sent her an apprehensive look.

"They're fine, been doing really good. Uriah is participating in the Dauntless initiation." They simultaneously winced at the tender subject, instantly taking on a cold silence. "Why didn't you stay?" Zeke spoke up, his hurt returning.

"I wasn't made for the Dauntless, you're aware of that fact. It shouldn't have been such a drastic change. I apologize if I shocked you when I did it." She answered as emotionlessly as humanly possible, trying not to spark the least bit of interest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice trembled, his expression filled with bubbled up betrayal. Scarlett gave him a condescending gaze, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"You never asked, so I never told you. If you really wanted the information, you should've said something." Her voice was laced with annoyance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my research. Please refrain from conversing with me in the future, it isn't something I expect or look forward to." She quickly turned, her high ponytail nearly whacking his face in the process.

"So it's right what they say about the Erudite." Zeke called out, his usually handsome face appeared angry and injured.

"And what might that be?" She spat.

"That you're all a bunch of hard asses, you guys don't care about anyone or anything." He glared, her face held a mirroring one.

"Goodbye Zeke." Scarlett went on hurriedly. Once she got far away enough from Zeke, she let off a frustrated huff. Her eyes welled up with tears as she slid against the wall of the empty hallway she was in. Her head leaned back against the cold stone as she scooted toward the floor, her cat-like eyes blinking rapidly as she slowed her breathing to stop the tears from flowing down. 'Why is this so hard?' she thought as she closed her eyes, once her tears were kept under control, she got up. 'I bet Annabel and Mordekai are doing better than I am.'

**AN: Thanks for all the story notes and follows thus far, but come on people, review! Oh, and more Mordekai and Annabel to come, this whole chapter was kinda to give you guys an inside look on Scarlet. Gasp! Someone let the emotionless facade drop, stuff's getting real guys. R&R - Erudite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**AN: Mordekai/Annabel chapter. R&R**

Chapter 4

Mordekai was pissed, well not pissed he thought, anger was flowing through his system but he could never classify himself as pissed. He was upset that that sorry excuse for a Dauntless leader had attempted to degrade Annabel in such a manner, her fear landscape was a private place that he had no business in. In the short amount of time that he met her he felt a vague sense of nostalgia, her kind disposition reminded him of the fond times he had in the Amity compound, he never directly talked to Annabel because of their age difference (He was four years her senior) but they both lived in the same area so he would occasionally catch glimpses of her. He always seen her as mature for her age, the other Amity girls tended to get on his nerves with their constant blabbering and insistent need for make up. Not Annabel, she always tended to be more reserved and respectable, she could have even been classified as out spoken, and so he saw it as an enormous surprise that she happened to be the one questioning Jeanine's motives.

"Ouch!" Mordekai was pulled out of his thoughts when Annabel stumbled and hit the dark Grey walls of the compound, she wasn't fully recovered from the serum. Quickly he reached out to help steady her only to be gently pushed away. "I'm fine, I'm thankful for your concern but I must walk on my own." Annabel muttered as nicely as she could.

"Of course," Mordekai backed off immediately, noticing the determination in her brown orbs, he knew there was no way she would be swayed from her decision. They continued walking in a comfortable silence, he was even allowed to escort her past the chasm because of her subsequent fear of falling. He was happy at least to be taken away from his thoughts and given a momentary purpose, no matter how small it happened to be.

"Mordekai?" Annabel asked her soft voice sounded hoarse from the lack of use.

"Hmm?" he replied quietly.

"Do you remember me?" her voice was filled with the curiosity the Erudite took pride in, Mordekai raised his brow in retort surprised that she was thinking along the same lines as he was. He took a moment as if to mull over her question, an irritating habit he had picked up living with the Erudite.

" Well of course, your parents were quite the socialites and you were the only Amity girl who didn't gush over silly things." He complimented with a smile, his hands were currently in his pockets and he carried himself with a slight slouch now that he was comfortable. Annabel smiled as if she were thinking of a fond memory.

"Everyone expected your transfer, you were more focused on your studies than the other Amity. I was actually disappointed when you left, I thought that if you'd stayed then I would've had someone to have decent conversations with." she responded gracefully. They had now come to their shared quarters, he made sure to hold the door open, allowing her to limp in unsteadily. He took advantage of their current silence to take in her appearance better, when she was younger her hair was short and her face held a subtle roundness, she didn't stand out at that point. He realized that she blossomed into a beautiful woman in the fifteen years that he'd been gone. Her coffee colored hair was no longer at her shoulders; it had grown down to her mid back laced with subtle streaks of blonde, it extenuated her golden skin. The roundness in her face was no longer there so you could openly see her high cheek bones and intense chestnut eyes, she had definitely changed in his absence, it made him wonder how different his old home was now. Mordekai realized he'd been silent for too long, Annabel was now looking boredom at the ceiling as she relaxed on her assigned bedding.

"You know I never realized that a wallflower child would ever turn out to be the confident woman such as yourself. I always assumed you were just shy in your silence, now I understand that you were analyzing those around you." Moredekai smirked, interested at the new found development. " If you don't mind me asking, Why didn't you switch to Erudite? You obviously have the mental capacity, and I'm sure you would've excelled with the access to the books we have there." Annabel seemed taken back by the question, her brow raised to further that feeling.

" It never seemed like the right place for me, no offense, the way Jeanine runs things is not ideal for a peaceful society." she muttered cautiously not wanting to get into an argument. Mordekai seemed to ponder her words momentarily, she wasn't aware of their mission to signal out all of the Divergent from the Dauntless compound, she didn't know the threat they posed to society. He eventually concluded that it would be beneficial to the study to tell her of the point of the research.

"Annabel I think it's time you knew why we're here, Are you familiar with the term Divergent?" he questioned lazily, scratching yet again at the itch his beard gave him. Annabel's eyes sparked with curiosity, eager to learn the purpose of their presence.

"I've heard of them but I always assumed it was a common folk tale mothers told their children to get them to bed, I never assumed anything more." she answered, reciting the only knowledge she had on the subject. Mordekai nodded in understanding, the Erudite don't let much information out about the Divergent so he was in no way surprised that her information was lacking.

"Well as you know, the Divergent have a different mindset and tend to think outside of the norm that the factions have set. Divergent minds tend to move in several different directions and they can't adapt to the single mindset, which ultimately makes them dangerous. Our job is to find any Divergent in the Dauntless compound so we can extract them for out experimental needs." he explained hoping Annabel would ultimately agree with the plan. Annabel's face contorted at the thought of experimenting on people, she didn't want to be involved with anything that would cause pain to others.

"I don't condone experimenting on people, Divergent or not. I don't agree with this Mordekai-"

" No that's not what I meant Annabel." Mordekai cut her off mid sentence, she sent him an scathing glare , causing him to flinch,not used to that look crossing an Amity's face. " Of course no harm would come to the people we extract, Jeanine has assured me that a few simple tests and scans would be all that we would be doing. We're here to fix the problem not to fully erase it." he finished convincingly. Annabel nodded in understanding, if no one got hurt then she was sure it would be beneficial to their society.

"Then I suppose I agree with these motives, Divergent are dangerous in that sense." she trailed off still unsure of her decision but not wanting to provoke Mordekai any further, he tended to talk a bit too much. He smiled in return, glad that she supported the endeavors of his faction. Another silence broke out in between them, until Annabel broke it with a resounding giggle. Mordekai sent her a questioning look, his expression causing her to laugh even more.

"What is it?" he started laughing when she let out a snort.

" Do you recall that year before you turned sixteen and your family accompanied you to one of my parents celebrations? The one where we celebrated the arrival of the new transfers." she provided suppressing a smile. Realization had made itself eminent on his face as he turned a deep shade of red, embarrassed at the memory.

"No. I don't recall attending a party like that." his face proceeded to lose the red tinge.

"I think you do." she replied smugly, recognizing his discomfort. He immediately shook his head as if to end the conversation. "Well let me remind you-"

"NO. " he glared at her causing her to smile a bit more.

"And you fell down the stairs while reading a book. You had the most humorous expression on your face!" she laughed again. Mordekai shook his head I defeat, it was one of his more shameful moments from when he was an Amity.

"You're quite tempestuous for an Amity. Well at least you're feeling well enough to poke fun at me. " he laughed with her. For the next hour or so they continually talked about past events in the Amity compound, after that Annabel prodded Mordekai to talk more about his experience at the Erudite compound.

"So how was your life after you left the Amity? Did it differ drastically with the Erudite?" Annabels eyes shown with genuine interest.

"It was actually, Amity tend to act as one in their decision making. In Erudite we all vote but the decision is ultimately up to Jeanine, the voting is just a pleasantry." he informed her quickly. " I've actually have an enjoyable life, I scored highly in my initiation test so for a while I've been Jeanine's right hand man. Unfortunately she works me to the bone so I haven't had a lot of free time to develop friendships with my fellow faction members so its been a bit lonely. I have my research though, its a fulfilling life for the most part." Annabel furrowed her brow.

"You should take some more free time to yourself, all this stress probably isn't good for you." her face held worry for the tall man.

"Well Jeanine is my friend, though I sometimes worry she harbors unethical feelings toward me.. I consider you and Scarlet as friends as well, even though Scarlet is a brat." he replied fondly.

"Stop talking about me when I'm not around Mordekai, it's not befitting." Scarlet said calmly as she walked into the room, sending Mordekai an annoyed look. Mordekai jumped at her arrival, unaware that she would be coming back so soon. "Oh the dispute has been dealt with so Annabel has no need to worry any longer, Eric will keep his distance." she finished when she saw Annabel's inquisitive expression.

"Well good job Scarlet, you're quite good at resolving these things. I'll be sure to put your problem solving skills in my report to Jeanine." Mordekai commended. Scarlet rolled her eyes at him, he obviously put too much trust into people. She moved her gaze to Annabel who seemed to know there was more to it than Mordekai made it out to be, she knew a talk was coming soon but she had to get Mordekai out of the room first and foremost.

"Apparently you haven't been taking good care of Annabel, can't you do anything right Mordekai?" Scarlet glared vehemently, Mordekai gave her a questioning glace, unsure of what she was inferring to. "Ugh, humans need nourishment Mordekai." she said with an obvious tone, Mordekai looked worriedly toward Annabel. She knew Scarlet wanted him gone so they could speak alone so she readily went along with her statement.

"I'm sorry Mordekai but I am a bit peckish after that whole fear landscape ordeal." she laughed nervously. Scarlet nodded in encouragement. " Do you mind heading to the kitchens and getting me something? I don't think I could make it there on my own." she lied smoothly.

"Of course I'll go, I'm sorry I didn't go sooner." she sighed disappointed at his lack of perception he quickly went to the door to leave.

"Get cake." Scarlet requested, he shot her an irritated glance as he left. Once Annabel was sure he was gone she quickly got into a sitting position on her bed.

"What was the deal he offered?" she asked curiously.

"It was all a little scheme to get me closer, he's known to be a serial fornicator." she lazily admitted, Annabel raised an eyebrow.

"Anything I Should worry about?" Annabel inquired.

"Not particularly, I can handle my self. What I really wanted to ask you was if Mordekai told you about what we're trying to do here?" " her face suddenly turned serious as her eyes bore into Annabel's.

"Yes he told me, don't worry I somewhat support your presence here, I agree that the Divergent should be studied." Annabel reassured her calmly.

"No Annabel, they're not going to study the divergent. Once we find them, Jeanine will have them exterminated." Scarlet revealed, her companion wore a shocked expression.

"We have to tell Mordekai! He has to know what Jeanine is planning!" Annabel said worried for the innocent people.

"No! He mustn't know, there's no telling how he would react." Scarlet hissed, her voice was dangerously low, her eyes were in slits. Annabel slowly pondered Scarlet words, how did she know all of this information? Why was she telling her? What does she expect for her to do? Why does Scarlet even care? Then the answer suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You're Divergent." Annabel whispered almost in fear, unsure of how to see her friend now.

"You're right, but that's not why I'm telling you all of this Annabel Martin. Did you ever wonder why the simulation was so easy for you to get out of? Did it ever occur to you that you're constant deterring from your factions peaceful ways was out of the norm? The proctor of your aptitude test seemed reluctant to tell you you results wasn't he? I'm not telling you this information for my safety, I'm telling you it for your own. " Scarlet hushed voice startled Annabel, the intensity of her eyes boring into her own warm ones.

"I'm Divergent." Annabel whispered, her wayward way of thinking suddenly made sense to her. She now understood. "What else do you know about me? How do you know?" Annabel's voice broke.

"I know you're basic information Annabel Martin, I know that you're 26 years old, you're the oldest of three children, and you have a dog named Poncho. I know all of the basic knowledge of the Divergent, there's a lot but I could recognize a vast majority by name. I've been trained specifically for this Annabel, and I need to keep as many of you alive as I can." Scarlet rushed.

"Who trained you? What exactly is going on?" Annabel calmed herself, panicking obviously wasn't the answer.

"That is classified information, I don't mean to keep secrets but it's for the best. We can't talk about this anymore, if I'm correct Mordekai will be returning in about two minutes and seventeen seconds . You must have a smile on your face when he returns, act like I've told you a hilarious joke." Scarlet sat on the bed, close enough to Annabel to be considered friendly.

"But when can we talk more about this?"

"Soon, I'll attempt to make time for you. Do not under any circumstances disclose this information to anyone, I only told you because I believe you're trustworthy. Do not prove me wrong." The red head muttered as she heard Mordekai loud footsteps, Annabel nodded in understanding, opting to believe in her friend.

"Oh Scarlet!" Annabel laughed out, her cute snort and elated expression was extremely convincing. As Mordekai came into the room he smiled fondly, balancing some Dauntless food on his tray. Scarlet raised an eyebrow at Annabels proficient acting skills, perhaps this woman would be more useful then what she originally believed.

"What are you ladies laughing at?" Mordekai butted in interestedly as he set the tray between the two women. Scarlet immediately reached for the chocolate cake only to have her hand swatted away by Annabel who had a stern expression on her face.

"No dessert til you eat actual food Scarlet, you should know better. " her voice held abrupt authority. " Oh and our small friend here was merely informing me of some of her observations on you" she laughed out grabbing a burger. Moredekai face immediately fell, he should've known better than to think it was an innocent joke.

"Shrimp, you really are a brat. Thanks a lot by the way, I had to wait a whole extra five minutes for that dumb cake." he directed at Scarlet. Annabel raised her eyebrow in surprise, it never occurred to her that she asked for the cake to buy time. Or maybe she just really liked the cake, it was probably both considering the yearning gaze the green eyed woman send the slice.

"Well at least you got something right for the first time." she rolled her eyes in retort. Annabel giggled lightly at their banter, though she seemed fine to the human eye, her mind was befuddled with worry.

Annabels gaze was focused on the dark stone ceiling, her eyes were already adjusted to the darkness of the room. Everyone had already went to sleep shortly after they finished eating, exhausted from the strenuous day. Well everyone except for her, the information Scarlet revealed to her was plaguing her mind. She couldn't just forget about it and go on with her life, there were others like her and she felt as though she needed to help. She would have to discuss it with Scarlet, she would most likely have to corner the other woman as soon as possible. She shook her head in disbelief causing her brown hair to tangle under her. This was getting more and more ridiculous.

"Divergent.." she muttered quietly as she sat up, leaning her head against the head board. Her soft brown eyes were unfocused as she continually stared off into the opposite wall, she wasn't worried about herself really, she was concerned more about the people like her that were in danger because of their different way of thinking. Divergent were a myth to her before today, hell they were thought to be old folk tales mothers told their children to behave. They couldn't be any wronger, she thought with a smirk. She was fully convinced that she needed to help in some way, she wasn't an idiot, she would be able to tell the difference between a divergent and a regular faction member now that she new what she was looking for.

In the back of her mind a constant thought kept making an appearance. ' What if Divergent are Dangerous? What if we do need to be killed to better the society?'.She slowly turned her head to look at Scarlet's form, she was currently on her side, even asleep her face held a comically serene expression. Annabel laughed at the thought, sure Scarlet could be dangerous in some sense but she was ultimately too focused on gathering information. She was sure that she was only doing what she though was best. Annabel then turned to eye Mordekai whose deep snores filled the silence of the room ,he layed on his back formally. She scoffed lightly, even in his sleep this man seemed to be incredibly professional, the only seemed to loose his formality while speaking to Scarlet or herself. She suddenly turned pale, If Mordekai found out of her divergence then she was sure he could cease being friendly to her. It wasn't like she had romantic feelings for the man, it was too soon for that, but she couldn't deny the interest she had in him. She was sure the moment she became public with what she was would be the moment she lost his friendship, it wasn't something she looked forward to.

"Ugh." she let out a frustrated sigh, it was too stressful having these thought this late.

"Annabel?" Mordekais deep voice was gruff with sleep, she jumped at the intrusion of the silence.

"Yes?" she squeaked quietly, not wanting to waken Scarlet as well. She blushed when she saw his expression, his eyes were dark and his hair was a strew.

"Why are you up at this hour?" he summered again, his voice was more alert this time.

"Sorry if I woke you, I thought I had heard something and was just a bit jumpy. I'm going back to sleep now" she apologized quaintly.

" Oh okay," he smiled through his exhaustion. " Don't fret, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Annabel smiled at the confidence in his voice, she was reassured with those words, perhaps he would support her divergence.

"Thank you, Goodnight again Moredekai." she beamed as she lay back down. She was sure to get comfortably on her side.

"Goodnight Annabel." Mordekai yawned into his pillow, facing Annabel in reassurance. It was safe to say she was able to fall asleep more easily after their small talk.

**AN: How was that guys? We appreciate all the follows and favorites but for the sake of all that is holy, REVIEW. Sorry to say but chapter updates will be a bit more distant now, need a bit more motivation. **

**AN#2: On a off note, who is your favorite character? Why? Don't forget to Review!**

**-Erudite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**Warnings: This chapter contains slight spoilers from Insurgent and a bit of bad language.**

**Chapter 5**

The next few days went by in a blur, the three guests in the Dauntless compound had recently been introduced to a few more Initiates and were currently watching their spars, they even got the joyous opportunity to meet the renowned Four in all his glory. Scarlet sighed unhappily, she had little interest in the dark featured man. He had a few signs of Divergence but not enough for her to look into it, she wasn't in the mood to encounter a false divergent. There were a few that did catch her interest, namely Beatrice Prior. She was a small girl (even smaller than her shockingly) with dull blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, and a long thin nose. She was ultimately plain but her switch over to Dauntless from Abnegation was an almost sure sign that her mind was set differently.

"Scarlet, can I ask you something?" Annabel's voice interrupted her thoughts as Mordekai slowly went to study an the initiate Four was instructing, he left soon after he realized he had forgotten to write his report from the previous day. Scarlet shot her friend an irritated glance, knowing what she was going to ask already.

"No. Now is not the time," Scarlet muttered, not wanting to disclose any information in such a public place. Annabel frowned, the fact of her Divergence was obviously taking a toll on the busty woman. Scarlet sighed again. "We'll talk later on today, and yes. I do believe that girl is similar to you." She hopes Annabel would get her hint. The realization was made apparent on the other woman's face, her frown turned into a small smile.

"Oh alright, I guess I can wait a bit longer." Annabel exaggerated, her hand was placed over her forehead to show her woe. Scarlet tried to hold back her impending giggle, but ultimately failed.

"Whoa Princess does laugh, that's weird." Eric's deep voice interrupted the banter as he walked between the women, his face held a snark amusement. "Good morning Annalisa, Good Morning Princess, are you guys enjoying the show?" He gestured to the spar they were currently watching between Molly from Candor and the deep skinned beauty Christina, from the same faction. Annabel frowned at his deliberate misinterpretation of her name.

"I'm not fond of this test of strength, its actually quite unfair to the smaller initiates with less experience." Annabel insisted. She winced as Christina was continually beaten down and struck in the face harshly causing blood to sputter everywhere. "Please end this, this fight is extremely unjust." she tried to convince him. Eric didn't say a word as he continued to watch the battle, his face held pleasure at seeing the red substance spurt out of Christina nose.

"Stop! No More!" Christina yelled out in pain as Molly sent a kick to her ribs, her face help intense pain. Everyone looked to Eric who surprisingly held a blank expression, his cold eyes were brimming with anger.

"Are you giving up?" Eric question almost snidely

. "Yes.." Christina moaned out in pain, she was unable to catch her breath.

"Well I do believe it's time for a break." Eric called out as he went to help Christina up. Four, Scarlet, Annabel, and Mordekai all sent him suspicious looks, he was never this kind to anyone so he had to be up to something.

Scarlet's eyes narrowed as she watched him place his hand on the small of the darker girls back as they came to the chasm. She was unable to place the emotion she was currently feeling, yearning with a hint of despair. _Jealousy_ her mind provided the word, she quickly shook it off, she certainly was not jealous.

Suddenly He pushed Christina off the side, keeping a hold of her hand so she wouldn't fully fall into the chasm. Several gasps escaped the mouths of the initiates as Christina hung from the ledge, her whimpers and screams pierced their ears harshly.

"You may redeem yourself here from that disgusting display of cowardice earlier, you can choose to not hang if you want but that would prove your cowardice, you'll fail the initiation. Hang there long enough and I'll consider letting you stay. " Eric's voice was uncharacteristically calm and demure.

"Okay!" Christina nodded as Eric released her hand, giving her the opportunity to grab on to the bar. The seconds passed by slowly, Christina trembled as the water continually hit her hands and back causing her to loosen her grip slightly. She cried out in result.

"You can do it Cris!" Tris yelled out in encouragement, Scarlet noted that the small blonde was trembling in fear for her friend. She looked at the faces of the surrounding initiates, they were horror struck at the unusually cruel punishment. She sighed out, Eric was quite sadistic.

"Okay, Times up." Eric seemed to yawn out slowly, attempting to elongate the dark girls anguish. Tris rushed forward with a tall dark haired male, What was his name? Will, Scarlet remembered, he didn't stand out to her particularly. "Let her do it herself!" Eric barked out harshly as the two rushed out to help the frightened girl.

"Enough Eric. There is no need to further your point on this ridiculous ordeal." Scarlet chimed in unhappily. Eric gave her a dark look that she graciously ignored, she knew there would be retribution later but she couldn't find herself bothered by the fact.

Eric, Annabel, and Scarlet left immediately after they were sure that Christina got safely up, Annabel and Eric were both seething with anger.

"Well that was interesting." Scarlet spoke up, her face held boredom despite her statement.

"That wasn't right! Your teachings are completely unorthodox! That poor girl was frightened to death!" Annabel yelled at Eric. He gave her a dismissing look as if to say he didn't care what she thought.

"Not my problem. If you don't like how I do things then leave." Eric drawled out, his eyes rolled in annoyance.

"I will be reporting this!" Annabel shrieked .

" There's no one else to report to, you know as well as I do that the factions have there own leaders. If you don't shut your trap I'll tell your precious faction 'leader' that your drugged up bread isn't doing its job." he threatened menacingly. Annabel shot him a glare before she left in a dissevered state, Scarlet shook her head in disapproval.

"You have a talent for pissing people off don't you? I've never seen an Amity yell out like that, well not in anger anyways." Scarlet sighed as she leaned against the stone cold hallway wall. Eric turned his glare in her direction, he moved towards her thunderously. "What?" she glared at his sudden close proximity.

"Don't you ever undermine me in front of my initiates! Do you realize how weak you made me appear?!" Eric hissed in Scarlet's face who currently held a completely bored appearance, her emerald eyes bore into his unflinchingly.

"Calm down, I was merely telling you that you were going to far. You're lucky I didn't stop you before that unprofessional display. Initiates should not be put in danger Eric." She retorted irritably.

"That's the problem! You shouldn't be telling me anything! I'm the leader here, not you!" Eric snarled, he seemed to have lost control of himself as he grabbed the petite woman's shoulders roughly. Scarlet smirked, knowing he was was loosing his cool.

"You're barley the leader here, we all know Four was first in line to lead-" Scarlet was cut off as Eric's large hand struck her face, shock was apparent immediately.

"Don't you EVER say that piece of trash is better than me." he muttered angrily, his warm breath tickled her skin causing her to shudder. Scarlet was at a loss for words, though she had lived in the Dauntless compound for years she had only ever sustained minor injuries. Everyone tended to treat her as if she were fragile, so the fact that Eric just struck her left her in awe. She quickly regained her composure and let her expression harden again, wordlessly she pushed Eric away and headed to her room not wanting to speak with him. "Tell Mordekai I need to speak with him!" He yelled after her longingly. Once again he was mad at the fiery vixen for her ability to push his buttons so avidly, he was also angry at himself. He hated not having control over himself, and the look of hurt that crossed her face when he struck her slightly bugged him. He quickly pushed the thoughts away as he headed back to finish training the initiates, he couldn't afford to show weakness in front of his faction. Not now, not ever.

Annabel had been ranting to Mordekai the moment she had returned to the room, he had an almost amused expression on his face.

* * *

"Can you believe that man? It's not right Mordekai!He's arrogant, egotistical, sadistic, and rude!" Annabel continued on, as she paced around his bed. "That poor girl Christina was shaking in her boots when she got away from the ledge. I can't believe our society allows such...savage treatment of our citizens." she sighed as she threw herself on her bed. Mordekai sat up in his own to reassure her he was listening the entire time.

"Annabel, I'm not saying I support his teaching but Eric did have a point, he is a leader of his faction. There's not much we can do about it so I suggest you just try to ignore it." Mordekai provided logically, she scowled in return.

"It's not right Mordekai, I couldn't have that on my conscience." Annabel muttered unhappily.

"I'm not used to seeing someone from your faction so unhappy, its sort of unsettling." he frowned, he wished he could make her cheerful again. She seemed startled by his words, she wasn't aware that she had been so angry. She was actually quite cautious when it came to keeping the peace, she was failing uphold her factions beliefs. Mordekai seemed to immediately realize the impact his words had on the dis revealed woman. "It's not your fault Annabel, you've been away from the serum from far to long. If you want I can get some shipped here to us as soon as possible."

Annabel seemed confused by his offer, Serum? She never took any serum at the Amity compound. She didn't get the opportunity to ask him about it because Scarlet had made her appearance, her cheek had a bright red hand print making itself apparent.

"Mordekai! Eric wants to see you, hes probably watching the Dauntless born initiates spar with each other. I suggest you go now or he'll be a pissy little shit." Scarlet cursed unhappily.

Mordekai noticed the mark that adorned her face and immediately scowled, he would have to have a talk with Eric and his constant mistreatment of the girls. "Very well, I'll try to hurry back." he tried to reassure them as we walked out the door.

"Are you okay?" Annabel looked to Scarlet curiously. The red head nodded her head slightly as she threw herself on her bed.

"I am fine." Scarlet said into her pillow, Annabel smiled a little at the other girls antics. Despite the level of intellect she possessed, she was still only sixteen and a slave to her emotions. It was a bit calming for her to see her younger friend act her age.

"Did he hit you?" Annabel's was overcome with another fit of anger at the prospect, abuse was looked down upon in most factions.

Scarlet dramatically raised her head up and shot a skeptical look at Annabel. "I thought that was obvious considering the blatant red hand print on my face." she rolled her eyes. Annabel immediately scoffed, of course she would return to her logical persona.

"I was merely asking because I was concerned, There's no need for attitude." Annabel tried to smile encouragingly. A small part in the back of her mind was still worried about her loss of her usual peaceful nature.

"I apologize, I'm just a bit upset." Scarlet's voice cracked slightly as tears sprung to her eyes. Annabel immediately felt sympathetic, it was a bad experience for the girl to undertake.

"Of course you are, he hit you.." Annabel moved to sit next to her friend, who sent her another confused expression.

"I'm not upset that he hit me." Scarlet provided, Annabel's brow furrowed as she motioned for her to explain. "I'm upset at my reaction, if I was off guard enough that I allowed him to lay a hand on me then I'm not doing my job right." Scarlet frowned angrily.

Annabel had to hold in a chuckle, of course she wouldn't be upset at being hit, shes upset that she didn't see it coming. She was too smart for her own good, and her priorities were kind of out of wack. "You're doing your job fine, I believe you're doing whatever you have to do fine, whoever your superiors are must be proud." Annabel knew that she must've said something wrong because Scarlet's usually pink tinted skin paled.

"Is something bothering you as well Annabel?" Scarlet opted to change the subject not wanting to disclose any more information concerning her objective. She noticed that Annabel looked startled at her accusation. "You're fidgeting with the hem of your dress, you tend to do that when you have unhappy thoughts.".

"Well yes, if you must know I believe I might be loosing my peaceful disposition by being present in this barbaric compound." Annabel uttered unsurely. Scarlet nodded in understanding.

"I expected as much, Did you disclose your fear to Mordekai? I'm sure he would be happy to order a few doses of your serum if it will make you feel better." Scarlet recited.

"What serum? I'm not sure what either of you are talking about!" Annabel nearly shouted, the other girl nodded as if she just got a piece of valuable information.

"I apologize, I had forgotten that your faction doesn't divulge any data unless they've been inquired directly. I suppose I should tell you, a vast majority of Amity possess their cheerful disposition only because the bread you consume contains the Amity peace serum. I know you're aware that they give it to particularly rowdy member but it has also been known to be mixed in with some of the food, particularly the bread." Scarlet informed her calmly.

"They drug our bread." Annabel deadpanned. She felt betrayed, peace should not be achieved in such a manner.

"That's just how things are done Annabel, it's best to not question it. I'll have Mordekai send for a few doses just in case you want them." Scarlet provided.

"I don't want it." Annabel replied haughtily. Scarlet rolled her eyes at her friends antics, she didn't realize what lacking the serum did to her.

"I'm ordering it anyways, just as a precaution. I'm sure you can see the logic in being prepared." Scarlet said calmly. Annabel shot her an annoyed look but didn't reply, signaling that she was done with the conversation. Scarlet sighed, it was going to be a long week.

* * *

Mordekai had no problem finding Eric, he was currently having the initiates beat the snot out of each other for his own amusement. Mordekai rolled his eyes at the dauntless leaders typical behavior, he believed a leader should have a bit more restraint.

"What's up nose?" Eric muttered out teasingly, Mordekai was currently the only visitor he was not angry at.

"You were the one that requested that I come here." Moredekai rolled his eyes at Eric's unprofessional temperament. He didn't really want to spend extended periods in the mans presence,he was partial to his female company, since they were currently the only people in the compound with any given signs of intellect.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did. Well since this is a professional matter would you rather take this up in the leaders office?" Eric smirked as he got up to lead Mordekai away to the destination. The other man had a queasy look about him. "What's the matter with you?" Eric was instantly annoyed.

"You're not going to take me to your room so you can try to make a move on me are you? Not that there's anything wrong with it but I assure you that I am uninterested and happen to be straight." Mordekai added, a slight disgust was discernible across his features.

Eric was immediately silent as he took in what Mordekai had said, he suddenly laughed hardly and had to stop a moment to catch his breath."That's great!" he chuckled again. " So I take it that Princess told you about that whole little ordeal? Ha." Eric's face had adopted a red hue from the constant laughing.

"Yeah, she did. So you lied to her about your lack of offices?" Mordekai was relieved.

"Hehe Yeah, I lied. I wanted to get her in my bed, as you probably know it didn't work out. " Eric continued laughing but it was considerably less now.

"Well, I don't fancy going anywhere with you anyways, I have to get back to the girls as soon as possible." Mordekai ignored Eric's comment concerning Scarlet, he didn't really want to hear that about a girl he almost considered like a sister.

"Whatever, I just need the weekly reports to send to Jeanine. She's been hassling me quite a bit and quite frankly I'm tired of it." Eric yawned.

"I'll get those to you tomorrow, feel free to look through them." Mordekai told the younger man.

"Alright." Eric nodded in appreciation. His mind was still swimming with thoughts of Scarlet.

"Hey you need to leave the girls alone, I don't appreciate the constant mistreatment of them." He gave Eric a cold glare. Eric smirked lightly in return.

"Why are you screwing both of them? I knew you had a thing for Amity girl and her nice rack but I didn't thing you would like Princess." Eric taunted Mordekai who blushed at Eric's bluntness. He did have what he considered as a crush on Annabel but he wasn't sure how to initiate it, and Scarlet was like his little sister. He loathed her at times but he was ultimately protective of her.

"No, I just don't condone hitting women." Mordekai supplied, Eric's eyes grew dark and menacing at the comment.

"Bitch deserved it at the time, and my business with red is none of your concern." Eric growled venomously as his eyes glared daggers at the less toned man.

"I'm just telling you to stay away from them, If I see either of them hurt again then I guarantee there will be hell to pay." Mordekai glared back. " Now if you excuse me, I have to return to my room to finish the reports." He left, leaving a very pissed Eric behind.

"Sooner or later I'm going to have to take him up on that promise." Eric smirked to himself as he headed back to him room, eager to plan his next encounter with Scarlet.

**AN: Hey guys feel free to tell me what you think, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks to our two reviewers Emptydelirium and Ranma72. I promise there will be lemons in either the next chapter or the one after that. As always R&R!**

**-Erudite**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We obviously do not own The Divergent Trilogy. **

**AN: This chapter is unedited. I'm sorry if things are out of order but I haven't read Divergent in a while so the details are a bit jumbled. The last two chapters are unedited as well but we will go back and correct any errors as soon as possible. R&R**

**Warning: Allegiant Spoilers, Cursing, and Sexual situations.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Annabel and Mordekai were up early the next morning, both were unsure on whether they should wake up their third companion.

"Should we wake her?" Annabel questioned the tall male with a hushed whisper. Mordekai looked to Scarlets snoring form and paled, she was known to be quite the vicious beast if awoken to early.

"I'm not going to do it if that's what you're asking." Mordekai laughed silently. "Besides, she had a long week and the reports are up to date. She needs a bit of a break." he smiled at Annabel who was instantly taken by his caring nature.

"She was in a repulsive mood before she got into bed yesterday, perhaps that is the best course of action." Annabel added in agreement, she was eager to have a bit of alone time with the Erudite man.

"Well lets go then, I don't want to miss the last few spars. Today is the day where they determine who goes onto the second stage of the initiation. Were you aware that the Dauntless have one of the longest initiations?" Mordekai informed her as they made their way to the breakfast hall.

"Right next to Abnegation correct? Abnegation has a long list of community services for their initiates to perform over the course of a few weeks. I find the diversity of the factions quite intriguing." Annabel added as they sat down to and served themselves a blueberry muffin each.

"I agree it is a great subject." Mordekai nodded soon finished their meal and followed the lot of initiates to the training area, the last matches were on the board.

"Which one do you want to watch, the dauntless born or the transfers?" Annabel sent Mordekai a questioning gaze.

"I would like to continue on with the transfers, one of them are showing signs of Divergence." Mordekai admitted immediately. Annabel was struck with worry, of course Mordekai would figure out who a few Divergent were. He was far from being an idiot.

"May I inquire who this person is?" Annabel said cooly.

"Tris Prior." Mordekai muttered, not wanting to be overheard. Annabel was inwardly worrying, she didn't want the poor girl get hurt.

"Hmm." Annabel hummed lowly. Her male associate hurriedly followed after the Dauntless transfers as they circle for a spar.

"We don't have to watch all of them, we can probably go after Tris Priors match." Mordekai informed Annabel with a smile. She blushed nervously at his his soft smile, he had always been handsome even when he was in Amity. As a young girl she was shy in nature, so she wasn't able to initiate friendships. She regretted that after he left, she admired his strive for knowledge and always wished that she would be able to transfer if she ever wished to. She only felt a partial to Erudite and at the time she wasn't supportive of their early strive to slander abnegation. She opted to stay with Amity because she felt like their ordeals were of great importance to be upheld. She sighed, she didn't really have a fondness for 'What ifs'.

"Hey losers," Eric walked up to the friends followed by a stone faced Four. "You guys excited for this match?" he chuckled happily, he didn't really like the scrawny blonde girl who had no business in his compound.

"Yes, I do believe this will turn out interestingly." Annabel added in "All the transfers have made such a big progress.".

"Indeed, I actually think Prior has a bit more of a chance against Molly." Mordekai agreed, he secretly hoped Tris would beat the Annoying girls Behind. He didn't particularly like Molly who was instantly rude to Annabel during their first encounter, Molly had the bias the Candor had towards Amity so her first instinct was to insult her. It was safe to say he's been slowly marking the girl down in his reports, Annabel did not deserve that level of disrespect.

The group watched on as Beatrice was had beaten Molly in an animalistic rage, getting revenge for Christina. Annabel was shocked at the small womans sudden rage, eventually Four dragged Tris away from Molly's bloodied body and seemed to take her somewhere to calm dow. She noted the fond look Four sent the heavily panting Tris, There was obviously a romantic tension between the two.

"That was great." Eric laughed at the frantic scene, his interest shined throughout his appearance. Annabel and Mordekai frowned simultaneously, they felt no pity for Molly but it was a shame that the Prior girl had to be pushed to act so violently.

"I've had enough of this, is it okay if we finish up with Dauntless born as soon as possible? I would like to get away from all this chaos. "Annabel questioned Mordekai pleadingly. He couldn't help but be enamored by the gorgeously sympathetic look behind her chocolate colored eyes.

"Of course, we'll finish up then go wake up Scarlet. Hopefully we can all catch lunch together."Mordekai agreed, eager to get away from the spilled blood. The couple quickly left leaving a smirking Eric behind.

"So she's alone, in her room. "Eric smirked as he walked away, intent on getting a bit more...involved with Scarlet Wysor.

* * *

Scarlet's eyes slowly drifted open, the bedroom she shared with Mordekai and Annabel was silent. She got up and groaned to herself for waking up late, Annabel and Mordekai had failed to warn her that it was getting late. It was just as well, she wasn't really a morning person anyways. She stretched out as she stood up intent on heading to the bathroom to get a look at her appearance. She sighed irritably when she realized her usually coffered Auburn locks were in a matted knot at the base of her neck.

"Shit." she mumbled groggily, now she would have to take an extended shower to brush out the mass of tangles that were a result of her animalistic sleeping. She was grateful that her two companions were out, the bathroom didn't have any method of conserving privacy and she didn't relish Mordekai's constant modesty speeches. She yawned out as she stripped herself of her sleeping clothes and leisurely made her way to the showers in the middle of the bathroom. She turned the chrome knob and braced herself for the onslaught of cool water, shuddering at the shivers the water gave her as it slowly turned steamy.

She grumbled quality of the hair washes the Dauntless provided for their stay, her eyes brightened when she noticed that Mordekai had left out his Erudite made shampoo and conditioner. It came in a clean breeze like scent, which is what she preferred over Annabel's Fruity scented washes or the Dauntless minty aromas. She quickly finished and combed through her tangles and wrapped the towel over her glistening skin once her shower was over, all she needed to do was get a fresh set of clothes out of the trunk in front of her bed.

"Whoa Princess, looking good." Scarlet growled at the deep voice, of course he would bug her right now.

"What do you want Eric?" She barked out in annoyance.

"I was just making sure you were awake, Breakfast is long over and you missed the first part of the sparing, you should have seen it. That pathetic little stiff beat the snot of of that huge chick." Eric chuckled as he leered over Scarlet's barley clad form.

"Oh, I apologize. I wasn't aware that it was that late, I'll be sure to make up the lost research time by reviewing the winners and marking the extent of their progress. Finally Prior realized that she can use the bigger initiates size against them. " she nodded in acknowledgement, proud of her peer. "Was she able to pass the first part of the initiation then? I imagine a win of that tier would raise her score astonishingly briskly."

Eric nodded and cleared his throat, growing bothered by the proximity of Scarlet, she didn't seem to be aware of her nearly naked disposition. Not that he was complaining, he was hoping of getting a better glimpse at her as soon as possible. "Yeah she passed the first stage, don't tell anyone though. I'm not really suppose to disclose this information." Eric muttered as she bent down to get her clothes from her trunk, he got a nice glimpse of her butt cheeks as her towel slightly moved up.

"Of course I won't go telling the whole compound about this, it's obviously for my own personal research." she looked back only to see the direction of his gaze. " Ugh you're a pervert." she glared at him venomously. Eric's eyes met her own as he grinned almost sheepishly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist the free show." he smirked as he moved over to sit comfortably on her bed, she shot a distasteful look towards him as if he had tarnished her sleeping space.

"First you slap me and act as if you hate me then you go and try to get into my pants. Make up your mind, you either like me or you don't, I don't appreciate the little games you play." she proclaimed in an agitated tone. Eric smirked in return, she didn't like glint in his dark eyes.

"Maybe I do like you, What then?" he growled seductively as he threw her on the bed, her grip loosened on her towel in result, giving him another glimmer of her milky skin. His body was pressed up tightly against hers giving her no room to move , the only barrier between them was his layer of dark clothes and her thin white towel. Her face was flushed and filled with anger as she struggled against him, only causing him to get more aroused.

"Get off of me!" she hissed maliciously, her eyes were in cat-like slits. "We're all aware that you're a notorious womanizer, I refuse to be one of your many whores." Her arms reached out to push him away only to be held over her head, she was immediately aware that this wasn't doing anything for her already diminishing modesty. He only grunted in response as he lowered his face to her neck and collar bone, leaving a light trial of kisses and bite marks. "Please stop, I swear if you don't I-" she was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers, she had never officially kissed anyone before so she taken back by the experience. He bit her lip in hopes that his tongue would gain entrance to her mouth so he could deepen the kiss, he was not disappointed when she yelped out in shock. He took the opportunity to take one of his hands away from her wrists and slid it down to cup one of her slightly below average sized breasts, she started struggling harder at the feel of his warm hand on her barely garbed globes of flesh.

Eric positioned himself over better to get a better look at her, by doing so he had loosened his grip on her wrists and did not see the punch to his jaw coming as she pulled her hand loose. He groaned out at the force of the hit and rolled off the small bed. Scarlet was gasping for breath as she quickly got off the bed and shot the already recovered Eric a loathing glare, careful to keep a safe distance away from him. "What the fuck was that?" she spat out angrily, rubbing her now probably bruised hand.

"You sure have one stong left hook, you would've done well in Dauntless." Eric smirked from the floor as he rubbed his slightly sore jaw. He got up slowly from the ground and leaned against the wall, causing Scarlet to flinch at his sudden movement. "Don't worry, I got what I wanted." he laughed as she blushed instantaneously.

"A kiss and a cheap feel of my breast? " she glared again, completely upset at his lack of reaction.

"Well I was actually just hoping for the feel, the kiss just kind of happened. You talk to much and it seemed like a good idea at the time." he smugly pursed his lips at the fond recent memory.

"Of course I was talking! I was refusing your advances!" Scarlet snarled as a few locks of her hair flew into her face.

"All that matters was that you liked it." Eric stated as if it was a fact.

"I did not! I would appreciate it if you would leave! I don't wish to speak to you from any point further than this unless it has to do with business!" She yelled out furiously, her face was tinted red in anger. Eric frowned unhappily at the thought, he assumed that like most of the dauntless women, she would gladly give herself to him after playing so hard to get. He didn't expect her reaction to be this foul.

"Hey, No way. I'll talk to you whenever I want to talk to you red." he snapped.

"Well don't expect a reply." she hissed out as she pointed him towards the door.

"Come on, Don't act like you didn't want it!" Eric growled out. He rolled his eyes when he was met with silence. He didn't have time for this, he would have to announce who made it to the second round of the initiation soon, well he had to at least be there when the board was revealed. "Fine, don't talk to me then." he barked out as he left, Scarlet made sure to eye him on his way out, not wanting to get caught in his stong grip again.

"Idiot." she sighed out as she went to get her fallen clothes from the floor, the minty taste of his tongue was still prominent on her breath. She quickly got dressed, just in case he came back, she would be able to properly defend herself without his demeaning eyes taking in her more feminine parts. As she was putting her hair up in her usual Ponytail she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Quickly, she went to the side of Mordekai's bed to grab the small knife he now opted to keep there just in case any one of them needed protection.

"What are you doing?" Annabel walked in first, Mordekai held the door open for her polietly. Annabel had a suspicious look on her face, "We saw Eric walking angrily from this direction, Did he harm you?"

"Of course not," Scarlet forced out a small laugh. "There's no way a meat head like him could possibly compete with yours truly." She lied smoothly. Her companions both nodded in acceptance, readily trusting the younger girl.

"What did Eric want then?" Annabel raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh just to tell me the results of the spars today, Prior has really improved hasn't she?" She added in hopefully.

"Yeah you should have been there to see it." Mordeekai chuckled, Annabel shot him a disapproving look.

"It wasn't right, I've never seen an Abnegation act in such a manner. It wasn't enjoyable." Annabel shuddered at the thought.

"She isn't an Abnegation anymore, She's Dauntless." Scarlet corrected irritably.

"She may be Divergent Scarlet." Mordekai added. "I mean she has shown multiple signs, all we have to wait for to prove our theory is the second part of the initiation." Scarlet frowned at his eagerness, she had to do whatever possible to deter him from his current suspicions. Beatrice Prior was too much of an influential specimen of Divergent to allow to be disposed of. David would not be amused if she failed to stall or disperse the pandemic that was coming soon.

"We'll see, I believe she may be false. "Annabel chimed in convincingly. " I mean she seemed to be hiding her Dauntless traits for quite some time." Mordekai seemed to take her words into consideration as he reached up to scratch at the stubbed hairs on his chin.

"Oh yes, I do recall her brother mentioning that she had always had trouble fitting in with the Selfless society." Mordekai realized, finally agreeing with the two girls. Scarlet silently thanked Annabel for her assistance, the older woman seemed to have an affinity for covering up the truth. She could kind of understand why the Candor had such a beef with the Amity, they could lie quite proficiently if it meant keeping the peace.

"Caleb Prior?" Scarlet received a nod from the gruff man.

"Yes, He has a bit of a grudge against you. He was the one who happened to score Secondly to you, though not anywhere as high as your score." Mordekai laughed at Scarlet's irritable expression, she really was tired of all the hate everyone seemed to have towards her.

"Oh! I remember that boy! He met Eric and I when we first came to the Erudite compound, he did seem a bit sour on not being able to accompany us." Annabel nodded in remembrance.

"He was upset, he was initially polite to me but I was unaware that he was holding ill will towards me for my High testing scores. I don't see why it matters, being in abnegation shouldn't have anything to do with the level of your intelligence. We should value those to are constantly striving for Knowledge, not those who possess it. I imagine that is why Jeanine holds you in high regard Annabel, she probably sensed your endeavor to seek the truth." Scarlet deduced as she boredly toyed with her moisture-laden strands of hair.

"I don't really want to talk about that woman." Annabel sighed out in irritation.

"Fine, Fine." Scarlet pouted. " I'm starving anyways, let's go get lunch." she groaned as her stomach made an unattractive noise. Both of her companions laughed at her slight embarrassment.

"Well lets go then, we have to go quickly. I'm sure they've already announced the initiates who have made it. " Mordekai informed the two ladies, his rested on Annabel's shoulder to lead her out causing the woman to blush at the sudden contact. At this point she wasn't sure how to feel about the man, she hoped dearly that he didn't turn out to be a bad guy.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys so no lemon after all, most likely next chapter. Yes I am aware things are not in the right order and I'm afraid it can't be helped. This chapter was posted a bit early because I won't be able to post the next chapter immediately, I will post if I start getting more reviews. Well thanks for your support! Feel free to PM me or Review if you have a request, they will be taken into consideration.**

**-Erudite**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Divergent Trilogy. **

**Warnings: Insurgent/Allegiant spoilers may or may not be present, Lemons, and some Swearing.**

**This Chapter is unedited, I apologize for any and all mistakes!**

**AN: Well I'm back a bit earlier than expected so I'm updating before I lose track of time, so Hurray for that. We broke The 20 k mark with this chapter so I guess we can consider this chapter a present. So here comes some Annabel and Mordekai development and some Scarlet and Eric goodness ;). R&R. **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Annabel sighed in relief when she saw that Tris had made it to the second stage of the initiation, she felt a tie to the former Abnegation girl. She found herself wondering idly why that was, Perhaps it was because they both came from genuinely calm factions and both share their secret of Divergence? She decided it was both, she desperately yearned to warn the girl of the imposing threat the Erudite posed and to tell her that she had friends and others looking out for her.

"Well it's a shame that Peter and his group has made it through, but at least they aren't first. That Edward boy must be giving them a run for their money." Mordekai interrupted Annabel's train of thought unknowingly, she inwardly thanked him for the distraction.

"Yes, he is in the best physical shape out of all the transfers, I'm sure he will make it through the second stage without any qualms."Annabel replied tiredly. She looked over at Scarlet who seemed to be looking at the board in a trance. "Are you happy with the results Scarlet?" Annabel asked politely.

"I am impartial on whether or not any specific initiates have made it through to the second stage, I'm pleased that we may go on to the second stage though." Scarlet mumbled as she shot A stoic Eric a quick glare from across the room. Annabel sighed, silently wondering what is was that went on between the two menacing individuals. She figured it was something bad, considering the loathing Scarlet seemed to have for the man currently.

Mordekai cleared his throat to get the two females attention, they both seemed not to be in a conversing mood. "Well are you two interested in participating in the celebration activities? The Dauntless seem to use everything as an excuse to party around here." Mordekai questioned hopefully, the Erudite didn't have many celebrations and this seemed to be an interesting change of pace from his usual studious activities.

"I would like to go." Annabel smiled invitingly. " I haven't been to a gathering since the Amity compound.." she trailed off suddenly feeling a bit homesick.

"I wish to attend as well, I'm not currently in the mood to be alone." Scarlet added in wistfully, her emerald eyes were filled with boredom. She had been to plenty of celebrations held in the pit so she wasn't too excited at attending.

"Shall we head off then?" Mordekais eyes brightened with happiness. Scarlet scoffed as she turned to eyes Annabel, shaking her head in obvious disappointment at what she saw. Annabel shot the small Auburn haired girl a questioning look.

"What is it?" Annabel's voice held a slight bit of competence at Scarlet's stuck up attitude.

"You're not wearing that to a Dauntless celebration are you?" She indicated distastefully at Annabel's black jeans and short sleeved black shirt.

"I'm comfortable. I don't feel the need to impress anyone at this particular social gathering." Annabel rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean for it in that sense," Scarlet growled out snidely. " The pit tends to get hot quite quickly with the accumulation of bodies, I assure you that you won't regret getting a change of clothes." Scarlet said nonchalantly. Realization filled Annabel's expression as she nodded at her friends explanation.

"Okay I don't mind going back to the room to change really quickly." Annabel smiled as she looked at Mordekai. "Do you mind meeting us there? I Promise We'll make it back as quickly as possible." Annabel reassured him quickly, he smiled in return.

"That's fine, I'll just talk to Eric about a few things." Mordekai waved at them as he walked off. "See you soon!" Both girls smiled faintly at his friendly attitude.

"Well let's hurry, I don't want to miss all the fun." Annabel smiled as she motioned for them to hurry back to the room.

* * *

After about ten minutes Annabel finally agreed with clothes Scarlet had picked out for her, the first few choices were not suitable in her opinion. She sighed as she took in her appearance in the mirror, instead of her usual dresses she was now wearing a black mini skirt and and a tight scooped neck short sleeved top that had hints of purple. Her usually braided hair was now down and straightened, ending in the middle of her back.

"You look quite Dauntless," Scarlet noted out loud. Annabel slightly crinkled her nose in apparent distaste. "Oh don't give me any of that, You're here, might as well make the best of it." Scarlet came out from the bathroom in a skin tight black dress, her hair was now flowed in long soft curls down her back instead of her usual pony tail. Annabel's eyes widened in surprise.

"You look good with your hair down."Annabel sounded awe struck.

"I know, but the hair tends to get in my way so I usually put it back." Scarlet smirked confidently, causing her companion to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"You are what we like to call conceited." the brown hair woman chuckled to herself, Scarlet sent her a threatening glance in return.

"Whatever, lets hurry. I'm sure they've brought out the bubbly Erudite drinks already." both women left out the door, eager to have a few social engagements.

The two girls took a while to find their Erudite friend amongst the crowed of black clad Dauntless initiates and citizens. Annabel wasn't sure how she felt about the thundering music and the different smells of all the food cooking at the same time, she was pretty sure she was in a sensory overload. Finally they spotted him after a few minutes of searching in the middle of all the social happenings. "Hey Mordekai!" Annabel waved at the towering man who was currently having a conversation with Eric. She narrowed her eyes when she say another woman on his arm, obviously a few years older and a bit less pretty than her present company. She sighed knowing Scarlet would probably get jealous at the lack of attention Eric would be giving her tonight.

"Hello Annabel." Mordekai smiled happily, his eyes never left her as she walked up. He was in awe at how her sun kissed skin seemed complimented by the purple tones hidden in her shirt. He gulped nervously and scratched at his beard when he realized that he could see a great bit of her cleavage with the low cut scooped necked shirt. "Eric and I were just wondering what happened to the both of you."

"It took us a while to find the both of you, but we got here and that's all that matters." Annabel smiled at him happily, " So Eric, who is your new friend?" She questioned after noticing Scarlet's angry silence. She knew the younger woman was probably dying to gain information on the woman who currently was hugging Eric's arm between her breasts.

Eric smiled immediately and Annabel knew he just had to plan bringing this woman with him to start up problems with her friend.

"Oh you didn't know? This is Claire, she was originally a Candor but she switched over to Dauntless six years ago."Mordekai provided them the information dubiously.

"Pleased to meet you all," Claire smiled smugly as she shot Scarlet a knowing glance. "I'm glad Eric wanted to introduce me to his...friends.".

Scarlet decided right then and there that she did not like this woman at all. She frowned as she studied the other woman's appearance, Black hair, hazel eyes, and a medium skin tone. Nothing was exceptional about the woman and she did seem to be on the less intelligent side of the spectrum, the only thing that seemed to really bug her was the size of the woman's chest. They were almost as big as Annabel's for Gods sake.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you as well." Annabel smiled as kindly as she could, she didn't want to get involved with this woman. Eric smirked as he saw the slightly hurt look pass on Scarlet's face, he knew she wouldn't like the presence of the other woman.

"If that's all, I think I'm going to go." Scarlet muttered out dangerously.

"Scarlet right?" Claire purred out trying to sound seductive, "Are you going to meet someone or are you going off to brood in your room alone?" the other woman smiled teasingly. Scarlet turned red at the thought.

"Of course I'm going to meet someone! I have previous engagements." she lied quickly.

"Who?" Eric asked quickly, Claire frowned and pushed him back not liking that he sounded so eager to know who the smaller girl was going with.

"Yeah who? I don't recall you having any other friends around here." Claire pointed out as she vaguely remembered Scarlet as she grew up in the compound. Scarlet paused momentarily, trying to think up of a plan before she came off looking like a desperate fool. At that moment she saw who she could use in her attempt to not look like a pathetic cry baby in the group of guys that were walking in their direction.

"Zeke!" She called out quickly, he quickly moved to her side when he realized it was her calling out his name. She quickly entwined her fingers in his, to put up a more convincing display. " Zeke and I are going to hang out with a few of his friends." Scarlet smiled happily as she rested her head against Zeke's arm. He looked really confused.

"Hm yeah, I've been asking her out since she got her and I'm glad she finally accepted." Zeke laughed nervously as he wrapped his arm around Scarlet's shoulders, Eric glared venomously at the movement.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Erudite Zeke." Eric spat out jealously. He didn't expect his plan to backfire on him like this.

"Only this little spitfire." Zeke chuckled as Scarlet rolled her eyes. "We've always been friends and I've always hoped something like this would happen." he grinned ear to ear. Eric was about to retort when Scarlet decided she had enough.

"We're going to get going now, it was...glorious to meet you Claire. I'll catch up with you two later." Scarlet directed toward Annabel and Mordekai who seemed put off by the passive aggressive conversation that had just passed.

Eric watched her longingly as she left, Claire was fully annoyed at the attention he seemed to want to giver the Red haired woman.

"Baby let's go back to my place." Claire purred into Eric's ear suggestively, he frowned and pushed her away clearly not in the mood. " Or we can go and eat at one of the stands.." she smiled hopefully.

"No, go do whatever you want. I'm going back to my place." he growled out fully intent on drinking himself to sleep.

"I can go with you." Claire chirped in, sending him a sultry pout, he just shook his head in response.

"No." He muttered out as he left furiously, leaving Claire behind with Annabel and Mordekai. She furrowed her brow as she looked after him lustfully.

"Fine! I can get any guy I want!" she hollered after him, she huffed in frustration and quickly took her leave, intent on proving her point.

There was no talking between Annabel and Mordekai for a minute after Claire's departure, the sounds of the music and chatter filled the void between them until Annabel's contagious laughter broke through.

"That was Awkward!" She snorted out as Mordekai joined her in her obvious amusement.

"Yeah it was! Did I miss something?" he laughed again as he watched Annabel try to catch her breath.

"Nothing really," Annabel laughed again, she wasn't sure if it was really her place to say anything.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat with me?" Mordekai asked Annabel politely as soon as her laughter had died down. She gave him a nod, she was actually feeling a bit famished herself and wouldn't mind trying a few more Dauntless dishes. They had to push their way through quite a few people to actually get to a stand, the first one she noticed served hot dogs. She smiled to herself fondly, she had tried the unhealthy food once and wouldn't mind trying it again.

"Are these things okay?" Mordekai questioned Annabel cautiously, not fully trusting of the processed meat.

"Yes, You'll be fine if you eat then." she smiled encouragingly as they placed their order. "Besides, I'm not up for visiting another booth. There's way too many people here." Annabel sighed unhappily, she was used to Amity parties, which tended to be more calm and less crowded.

"I don't enjoy the crowd either," Mordekai agreed. " Why don't we eat these in our room then call it a night?" Mordekai suggested as he eyed a small group of men that seemed to be eying Annabel in a less than appropriate manner.

"I'm okay with this, the music is actually giving me a bit of a headache." she retorted, oblivious to the men who were apparently shooting her vulgar leers. Mordekai grabbed Annabel's hand without thinking, all he wanted to do was lead her away from possible danger. Annabel blushed at the warmness of his hand, her heart sped up slightly at the prospect of it all. Soon they made it to the stone hallway that would lead them to their adjoined room, Annabel blushed a deep scarlet when she realized that they would be alone in the room together.

"Hey! Pretty lady!" A deep voice shouted out at them, Mordekai immediately recognized them as two of the men that were previously leering at Annabel back at the pit. He scowled at the playful looks on their faces.

"Hello Dauntless citizens, how may we assist you this fine evening?" Annabel smiled kindly, wishing to be useful if needed.

"Hey we're not asking for any trouble." Mordekai asserted firmly. The two men shot him demeaning glares, he knew that they recognized the both of them as the visitor from Erudite and Amity. "Eric will not be pleased if any harm comes to us." he threatened out. The two men laughed obnoxiously, Annabel realized that they were drunk.

"We just want to have some alone time with the Amity lady, she has that great looking skin." One of the men chortled out as he grabbed Annabel's wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Let her go." Mordekai scowled menacingly, the two men laughed in retort,they knew he was an Erudite and they weren't particularly known for being violent or fit.

"How about we go back to my place and ditch your little boyfriend here-" the man holding Annabel's wrist was cut short as Mordekai's fist connected with his jaw, the man let go of Annabel immediately and fell to the ground in a drunken stupor, their food lay forgotten by the mans head. Annabel quietly moved behind Mordekai, frightened at what the whole situation might develop into.

"Don't you ever disrespect her!" Mordekai growled at the mans unconscious form, his friend seemed too afraid to make any moves and ultimately ran away leaving his companion on the stone cold ground.

"Let's go Mordekai.." Annabel placed her hand on Mordekai's trembling back and guided him the opposite way to the safety of their room. Once inside the room Mordekai quickly went to his bed and put his head between his knees and attempted to even his breathing.

Annabel looked at him sadly, she wasn't sure how she should comfort him at this point. " Are you okay Mordekai? " her voice was laced with worry.

"I'm sorry." He muttered out.

"I don't understand, you were only trying to keep me safe." she furrowed her brow in confusion, she wasn't entirely sure what she was worried about.

"I never seen myself as the violent type, and hitting that man... Well it's not something I'm going to take pride in. You must think I'm horrible, you're Amity teaching must be screaming at you to keep your distance from me. I wouldn't blame you if you did, but I don't regret it. I wasn't going to let him harm you or disrespect you in any way." Mordekai sighed out as he leaned his head against the headboard of his bed.

"Don't beat yourself over it, you had to do it. They wouldn't have left us alone otherwise." she mumbled out as he sat next to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her soft touch and turned to look at her big brown eyes. She giggled to herself amiably "They called you my boyfriend." Annabel explained when Mordekai shot her a questioning gaze. "I suppose we must appear together to most of the people around here.".

"Are you opposed to the idea of us being together?" he asked curiously, his expression was unreadable.

"It wouldn't be allowed, an Amity girl and an Erudite man. Our factions are on good terms but inter faction relationships aren't allowed." she replied almost sadly.

"But are you opposed to a relationship between you and I?" he muttered out huskily as he traced the soft skin on the back of her hand.

Annabel found herself at a loss for words, she wasn't sure if this was a trick or if he was being completely serious with her. " Is this a hypothetical question?" she raised her eyebrow in questioning.

"I suppose you can say that." he nodded indifferently.

"I believe we would make a well suited match. I believe that we have quite a few common interests." she smiled small smile and looked down nervously.

"I think so too." he smirked as he leaned down and captured her lips into his, her face was startled but she eventually responded slowly. She blushed as they pulled apart.

"What was that for?" she stuttered out bashfully.

"That was our first kiss as a couple." he smiled at her knowingly. "I know this may not be accepted but lets just be together. We can play it by ear, and see how it all turns out. " he said hopefully. Annabel seemed to be thinking through his words, unsure on what she should do. She didn't want to jump into anything but she did want to be with him, her thoughts couldn't help but think about what would happen at the end of their Dauntless visit.

"Okay." she smiled at him trustingly, she decided that all problems that they came across they would fix. This time she would be the one to kiss him, and hopefully it would be nowhere near their last.

* * *

Scarlet was in a foul mood, though she didn't want to be in Eric and his awful girlfriend Claire's presence, she didn't not relish her time with Zeke and his friends. Well it was actually Uriah's friends since Zeke felt as though she would be more comfortable around people her own age. She sighed out grumpily as they handed out the alcoholic drinks, she wasn't particularly fond of them since they gave her a fuzzy head but she would part take if her stress was high enough. It was safe to say that her stress was at one of its highest points at the moment. "Stupid Eric." she mumbled angrily as she took a swig of the strong liquid. Zeke sent her a humorous stare, his handsome face held a lopsided smile.

"So you have beef with Eric? Not a surprise, knowing how he happens to be a hard ass and well you're pretty much the same." Zeke laughed as he elbowed Uriah in the ribs playfully. " We all should have figured that you would hate each other.".

"I agree, if you would have stayed with us in Dauntless then there would have defiantly been a problem." Uriah chimed in, his friends Marlene and Lynn nodded in a mutual agreement.

"Oh please!" Scarlet argued drunkenly, the alcohol slowly took its effect. "I would be able to get along with anyone I wanted! How dare you suggest I am in any way like that man." She growled out.

"Well it's true, the only person you could have a functioning relationship is probably me." Zeke laughed out as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders playfully. Scarlet frowned at his suggestive demeanor.

"Probably, most people can't handle you for more than ten minutes." Lynn chimed in, causing Marlene to giggle. Lynn smiled fondly at her friend.

"I don't appreciate you talking about me like that, I could be with someone if I wanted." Scarlet scowled as she clumsily got up.

"Oh come on don't be like that Scarlet, we didn't mean it like that. We were just kidding." Uriah stood up and grabbed her arm, in an attempt to stop her, he saw her as a sister.

"Oh let her go, she's only going to go back to her room to brood." Zeke laughed out and sent her a goading glance. Scarlet shot him a venomous look and gently pushed Uriahs hand off of her arm.

"Tell Hana I said Hello and I'll be sure to visit her soon." she directed toward Uriah and left in a drunken rage. She didn't really know where she was going at this point but she was sure going to prove Zeke wrong, she was going to spend a whole lot of time with someone. After about five minutes of aimless walking through the crowds of the pit she found herself really close to Eric's door. 'He's probably not even home.' she thought to herself sadly. "Fuck it, it never hurts to try." she muttered to herself as she slowly moved her way up the steps that led to his door. She hesitated after she knocked on his door, What would he say if he saw her? Why was he taking so long? Should she just leave? She groaned as she rested her body against the door and closed her eyes to try and clear her mind, when the door opened suddenly causing Scarlet to fall forward at Eric's feet in a drunken stupor.

"Whoa Princess, nice of you to drop by." he laughed out at his own joke, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be angry at him. She stayed quiet as she slowly got up to sit on her knees, still dizzy from her previous fall. Eric leaned down to help her up, getting on his knees to try to steady her. She looked up at his with her hazy emerald eyes, her expression had turned to concentrate on his face . "What are you looking at-" Eric was caught off by Scarlet propelling herself and latching her lips onto his as she hastily wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself better.

"Why?" she growled out as he pulled away from her looking deeply into her face curiously.

"You're drunk." he muttered out as he slowly looked away, not wanting to be tempted again. "It's not like I don't like it, I just don't want you to beat the snot out of me when you wake up tomorrow." he was in no mood to get a broken nose from the small woman.

"I'm not drunk," she slurred out as she wobbled back and fourth "Even if I was drunk, well you're drunk to! Don't pretend you're not! I could taste the alcohol!" she glared at him.

"Are you sure it wasn't the alcohol left over in your own mouth?" he muttered out,he was drinking but he didn't really want to admit it to her. She growled again as she kissed him again, this time more gently. He pulled apart from her quickly and sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be ignoring me?" he jabbed at her playfully as he placed his hands on her hips. She inwardly smirked at the action.

"This would be a great way for me to forgive you now wouldn't it?" She slurred again as she she trailed kisses along the tattoos on his neck, he groaned huskily at the sensation.

"I guess it would huh?" he smirked as he crashed his lips onto hers, nipping at her lip gently so he could gain entrance to her mouth. She quickly obliged this time, parting her lips and allowing their tongues to wage war in an attempt to gain dominance.

**[AN: Warning it gets Lemony from here, scroll down until you see the other brackets, signaling the end of the lemon. Well that's if you don't want to read it.]**

Scarlet moaned into Eric's mouth as he brought up one of his large hands to cup one of her breasts, slowly kneading the soft globe through her bra. He quickly grabbed her legs so that she was straddling him as he carried her to the bed, groaning out when he felt him already hardened member rub against her. He threw her down onto his dark sheets roughly as he removed his shirt, eager to show off his toned body. He chuckled when he saw her bewildered expression, probably from her intoxication.

"Like what you see Princess?" he smirked confidently as he watched her eyes trace the intricate tribal tattoos he had on his arms, neck, and chest. She blushed readily when her eyes went downward, landing on his obvious erection.

"You're nothing special." she retorted snidely, not appreciating his little quip. He smirked at her retort, he didn't really expect her to be nicer to him during this whole thing. He actually liked it when she acted feisty, it got him off even more.

"Take off your dress." he ordered huskily as he tugged at her only clothing aside from her bra and panties. She blushed to match her namesake as she slowly got up and pulled her tight fitting dress off, letting the fabric pool at her feet. Eric growled as he took in her appearance without the dress, her bra held her small but full breasts up. She crossed her arms across her chest in attempt to obstruct his lustful gaze.

"Quit it, you're making me nervous." Scarlet growled out anxiously, her eyes were focused on the dark clothes in a heap under her feet.

"Come here," he suggested quickly as he pulled her hips to meet his, she bit her lip when she felt his arms wrap around her to take off her bra. She jumped when she heard the small snap, he seemed to have a lot of practice taking them off. She automatically crossed her arms in front of her chest, afraid that he wouldn't like what he saw. He raised an eyebrow and shot her a questioning glance.

"They're small-" she whimpered out tragically, her drunkenness was getting the best of her. Eric quickly silenced her with another kiss as he pushed her back on to the bed, moving her arms to the side so he could get a better look.

"Relax, you're perfect." he whispered huskily into her ear sending shivers throughout her body. He did indeed believe she was perfect, Her pale alabaster skin glowed lightly in his dimly lit room, Her deep red hair was curled and framed her face like a pillow, complimenting her striking eyes which were filled with uncertainty and lust. He smirked as he took in her more interesting parts, her breasts were plump and perky, enough to be a handful really. He marveled at her pink nipples which were perked from arousal as he fondled and lightly pinched them soft causing a string of mewls and moans from the woman beneath him.

"Be gentle!" She yelped when she felt his mouth capture her right nipple, groaning out as he nipped and pulled at them hungrily. His hand slowly made it down to her panties, slowly sliding them down. When he couldn't get any further he he got up and quickly pulled them free from here smooth legs. She blushed and instantly tried to cover the area, only to have Eric pull her legs open roughly, she blushed and covered her face out of embarrassment.

"Very nice." he muttered as he traced his finger along her light pink folds, revealing at the wetness he felt there.

"Eric!" Scarlet moaned out as she felt his finger enter her tightness, she felt a slight discomfort from the new intrusion. "Ah!" she moaned as he added another and slowly started pumping them inside of her and rubbed his thumb against her clit every so often, Scarlet clenched her eyes shut and noted that she was starting to feel a building pressure in her stomach and right when she was about to be thrown over the edge, he stopped his ministrations. She quickly opened her eyes and sent him a questioning glare. "Why did you stop?" she moaned out longingly.

"Not yet Princess," he motioned for her to sit up. She did so willingly. He unbuttoned his pants quickly and threw them off, he did the same with his boxers. Scarlet's eyes widened when she saw the length and thickness of his member, she instantly felt afraid for herself. "Put it in your mouth." he urged on as she cautiously moved closer to him. She grabbed it with one of her hands and slowly started pumping causing Eric to throatily moan out. She smiled slightly, happy that she was able to pleasure him in some sort of way. She curiously licked the tip of his penis, wrinkling her nose at the taste. Slightly salty.

"Is this sanitary?" she questioned as she looked up at his expectantly. He rolled his eyes and pushed her head down, causing her to put as much of his dick in her mouth as she could.

"Your Erudite is showing." he smirked as she ignored him and continued to her mouth up and down along his impressive length. "Just like that Red.." he moaned out as she swirled her tongue around the tip . He soon felt himself going over the edge. "Don't stop." he muttered as he felt his body heat up, Scarlet smirked and immediately stopped.

"What was that?" she slurred out innocently, he glared at her in return. Of course she would get her payback.

Eric pushed Scarlet onto her back roughly and started attacking her neck with rough kisses and bites, she moaned out uncertainly when she felt him between her legs, his penis was rubbing against her entrance. He groaned out at the wetness he felt accumulate, but stopped when he saw the flash of uncertainty move through her features. He cursed.

"Have you done this before" he questioned hastily. He knew by her guilt laden expression that she hadn't.

"No." she answered truthfully, not wanting a problem to erupt.

"And you're sure you want to do this with me?" He groaned out when she bucked her hips, causing him to rub up against her.

"Obviously." she hiccuped. He rolled his eyes praying that she wouldn't regret it in the morning. He slowly repositioned himself in front of her entrance, and quickly slammed himself into her, breaking the barrier that was her hymen. "Shit! Mother Fucker! Holy Fuck!" she cried out as tears sprung to her eyes, she felt as though she was being ripped apart.

"You're so tight." Eric groaned huskily as he quickly pumped into the small woman, her legs moved through the air with each thrust.

"Slow down!" she cried out at the brink of pain and pleasure, her damp and naked body was swimming with new sensations.

"No can do Red, I can't really control myself." Eric whispered out gruffly as he moved faster and faster into her tightness. Scarlet moaned when she started feeling the pressure start to build up in her stomach once more, her body shivered with anticipation.

"Right there! Ah!" Scarlet moaned out as ecstasy overcame her, the pressure in her stomach released and sent her over the edge.

"Fuck!" Eric groaned out as he felt her walls contract around him, he collapsed onto her as he came, not bothering to move his body away from hers.

**[End Lemon.]**

Eric picked himself up after he recovered to get a good look at Scarlet, it seemed she had fallen asleep immediately after the whole ordeal. He smirked at her flushed cheeks, maybe he would stick around for this one. Maybe. He smirked as he pulled the blankets over the both of them, somewhat wishing that tomorrow wouldn't come.

* * *

**AN: That was a BIG one! Like holy crow, it was way longer than all the other chapters I've posted so far. So anyways How was it? Please review, I get easily discouraged people. A review here and there would make my day, you might even get double chapters. Review you Pansy cakes! Oh feel free to leave suggestions for the next chapter, I will take them into consideration! **

**-Erudite**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**AN:Well Early update because of our Reviewer ****! It really made my day to get that notification when I woke up this morning so this chapter is for you. You're right but it runs a bit deeper than that in regards to Scarlet, As for Mordekai well I'll be sure to add a chapter primarily in his perspective next chapter. I think you're right, I may have made him a bit too perfect so I'll let you guys get deeper inside his complicated mind.**

**This chapter is unedited.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Sexual situations, Adult content. Expect Allegiant and or Insurgent spoilers. Sometimes I just write these things without even realizing I did it.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Scarlet did not want to wake up when the first lights of the morning starting seeping its way into the room. She groaned tiredly as she covered her face with the warm sheets of her bed, shoving her face into her pillow. She groaned once more when she heard a knock at the door, Perhaps Mordekai or Annabel would get it for her? She sighed when the knocking persisted, she would have to get it. She got up with the sheet still wrapped around her warm body, grumbling as she slightly opened her eyes enough for her to make her may to the door. Ouch. Why did her body hurt so damn much? Why was is farther than usual? "What?" Scarlet growled out angrily as she rubbed both of her eyes to get a better look at the person at the door. She immediately recognized the man as the other Dauntless leader. "What are you doing here Max?" she tried to be as professional as she could in her tired stupor.

"Oh. Is Eric home?" Max asked almost nervously as he looked away from her, she found herself wondering why. She did not have time for this, she had a pounding headache.

"Obviously not, this is my-" Scarlet started but stopped when she took the opportunity to take in her surrounding. She was in Eric's room. Eric's room. Eric. Fuck. "No." she muttered under her breath. She looked down to notice that aside from the sheet,she was only wearing a mans black t-shirt. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked out, slamming the door in Max's face.

"What the fuck! Quiet down!" Eric grumbled from the bed, she idly wondered how she didn't notice he was there the whole time.

"I'll just come back later then.." Max's muffled voice came from the other side of the closed door. Scarlet quickly ran to find her discarded clothes on the floor, she threw off the sheet frantically and stripped herself of the T-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Eric questioned groggily as he watched his previous conquest quickly pull up her dress over her body, not bothering to find her bra and panties in the pile of clothing on the ground.

"What happened?!" She shrieked at him shrilly.

"Well you came to my room drunk while throwing yourself all over me." Eric smirked at the memory, he changed his expression into a frown when he realized that Scarlet didn't find it as great as he did.

"You just let me? Do you not have morals?" she growled out as she grabbed her heels, quickly trying to pull them on her small feet.

"I was drinking too, I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to have a one night stand with a hot girl." Eric lamented haltingly as he rolled his eyes.

"One night stand? So that's what I am to you?" Scarlet seethed at him. He held a confused expression at her words, finally realizing what he said.

" Babes, I didn't mean it like that. You know you're special to me." He got up and grabbed her waist so he could pull her towards him. She immediately pushed him away.

"This is not allowed. You're a Dauntless and I'm an Erudite. It will never be accepted." She spat unhappily, her emerald eyes filled with tears. "It's better if I just go." she muttered under her breath as she swiftly took her leave from his room, leaving a speechless Eric in her wake.

"Shit" he muttered as he ran towards the door, hoping to catch her before she got out of sight. Unluckily for him, Max was waiting outside of his door eager to give him the information he originally came to give. "What is it?" he growled out in anger.

Max raised an eyebrow incredulously at Eric's behavior. "I came to tell you that two of your initiates have dropped out of the program. Edward and Myra both from Erudite." Max informed Eric lazily. Eric furrowed his brow in further confusion.

"Why? What happened?" he huffed out, Edward had the highest score out of all the transfers, Why would he quit? Myra was understandable, she wouldn't have made it any further.

"The poor guy was stabbed in the eye with a butter knife late last night, so he and his little girlfriend dropped out." Max said pitifully, feeling like the poor boy didn't deserve such a treatment.

"Were you able to signal out the culprits?" Eric muttered.

"We believe it was Peter Hayes, we don't want to confront him about it though. He has a cruelty that will be useful later in Jeanine's plan." Max provided.

"Why didn't anyone come tell me immediately after it happened?" Eric shook his head in exasperation. Max chuckled as he leaned on the bar that lined the stairs to Eric's room.

"We did send someone, but they returned saying their were loud noises coming from your room." Max snickered. "Poor kid was afraid you were going to beat his ass for interrupting your sexual activities." Max couldn't seem to hold back his approving smile. "So you finally got into Wysor's pants?" he smirked at the now slightly flushed Eric.

"Yeah, but she went bat shit crazy when she woke up and left in a storm." Eric lamented irritably. "I don't know what her problem is." he sighed.

"Women, What can you do?" Max chuckled. "Well come on, we have to do some damage control." he addressed Eric apologetically. Eric nodded curtly in understanding. His faction would have to come first.

* * *

Scarlet limped as quickly as she could back to her room, praying that she wouldn't run into anyone on her seemingly difficult journey. She was hungover that was for sure, and sore. Heavens she was sore. Through her lonesome walk back the memories of the previous night had flooded back to her, making her feel a bit like a jerk. 'I shouldn't have yelled at him like that.' she thought leisurely. Well it couldn't be helped, he did say quite a few things that she did not ever want to hear so it was partly his fault too. She tried to correct her walking as she came closer to the adjoined room she shared with Mordekai and Annabel, she didn't want them suspecting anything.

"Hey Scarlet! Where were you all night? I was worried sick!" Annabel rushed to the small red head, wrapping her arms around her confidingly. Scarlet sighed out, half expecting this reaction.

"I was just staying out with some friends, it was no big deal." Scarlet muttered carefully, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

"You were probably out doing deviant activities." Mordekai chimed in Jokingly, causing Annabel to furrow her brow in worry.

"Were you really?" she pouted unnecessarily.

"Oh yes I was out drinking Alcohol, and having sex, and doing Hardcore drugs, and vandalized property. I even killed a man." Scarlet rolled her eyes sarcastically. Annabel smiled in retort.

"That's not funny." she pursed her lips in attempt to hide her smile.

"So how did your nights go?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow at the close proximity between the two, her eyes landed on the hand Mordekai had placed on the small of Annabel's back. "Oh gross. You had sexual Intercourse didn't you?" she accused both of them warily.

"Of course not!" Annabel's face flushed crimson at the accusation. They had kissed for a bit but they decided to take the relationship a bit more slowly.

"Yep, we had sex all over your bed." Mordekai teased the small girl whose face held a horrified expression.

"Shut up, you're lying. Your Micro expressions tell me you're just using this opportunity to poke fun at me." Scarlet nodded to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. "Hey I'm going to shower, I do not wish to be interrupted." she walked slowly in an attempt to seem tired.

"Take your time." Annabel smiled encouragingly. " The practice part of the second stage of the initiation doesn't start till ten so you have a few hours to relax and what not."

Scarlet nodded thankfully, she was still hungover so maybe after showering she could go eat something to make her upset stomach less severe. She was sure to grab a towel on her way inside, she didn't feel like having a modesty lecture. She stripped herself again, sighing out irritably when she realized that in her rush to leave she forgot her bra and panties in Eric's room.

"Disgusting." she muttered to herself when she saw the dried blood and fluids on her thighs. She froze at the thought. Did he use protection?

"Annabel!" Scarlet hollered as she wrapped herself in the white towel she had brought in with her.

"Are you okay?" Annabel rushed in, she was careful to took upwards, just in case Scarlet wasn't decent.

"I have a towel on, you don't have to come in like that.." Scarlet shook her head in apparent agitation.

"Are you decent?" Mordekai's voice echoed from the entrance of the bathroom, his voice filled with concern.

"No! Get out!" Scarlet barked out. Annabel just smiled at their antics. She gave the other girl an expectant look, it must be important if she called her so suddenly. Scarlet hesitated, trying to conjure the words correctly. "Annabel, you have experience with sex right?" she asked bluntly.

Annabel's face tinted pink at the unexpected question. "I don't believe that question is appropriate for me to be discussing with you." she laughed nervously. Scarlet just sent her another expectant look. "Ugh, okay fine. If you must know then yes, I have had a sexual experience before. Why do you ask?" She was met with silence, Scarlet just kept her eyes on her feet, not knowing how to answer. Annabel gasped. "You didn't!"

"Be quiet!" Scarlet launched herself at the taller women and clasped her hand over her mouth. Annabel eyes were frantic.

"You're so young though! Who did this?" the medium toned beauty gasped as she pried Scarlet's hand from her face.

"I would rather not disclose that information." Scarlet growled as she put her hair in a high bun. Annabel's eyes trailed and traced the now visible hickeys on the young women necks. "Besides, its not who that's the problem. I was just wondering if you were knowledgeable on pregnancy's." Annabel's eyes nearly popped out of her head at that.

"Oh god you're pregnant. Jeanine is going to kill Mordekai and I!" Annabel panicked " We were not good guardians!" she wailed lowly.

"I'm not Pregnant. At least I don't believe I am, I assume that it is far too soon to tell." Scarlet mutter frighteningly.

"When was your last period cycle?" Annabel went into medic mode, her disposition became serious.

"A week before we arrived here I believe was my last cycle." Scarlet recalled immediately.

"You should be fine, you actually should be getting it any day if that is the case." Annabel sighed in relief."You need to be more careful Scarlet, next time use protection."

"I would have had I been sober, but unfortunately that was not the case." Scarlet frowned but her eyes showed happiness at Annabel's reassurance that she would not be a young mother. David would definitely hate her if she pulled a stunt like that, she would never be forgiven.

"So you were out drinking and having sex! Oh god Scarlet don't tell me that the rest of what you said was true. Were you out there doing drugs and killing people?" joked in hopes that her companion would be less stressed. Scarlet rolled her eyes at Annabel's attempt at humor but smiled abysmal to signal that she was okay.

"Thanks Annabel, I appreciate you consulting me so suddenly. I would appreciate it if you kept this situation a secret from Mordekai and well everyone else in this compound." Scarlet requested almost boredly.

Annabel hesitated, she didn't really want to keep any secrets away from Mordekai now that their relationship had just started off. She eventually thought it would be the most beneficial to keep her friends secret. "Okay, it'll be between you and I." she agreed, holding Scarlet's gaze with her own.

"Can you get out? I need to shower now." Scarlet smirked when Annabel's calm gaze turned flustered as she quickly made her exit. Scarlet just smiled faintly as she watched her friend leave. It was a wonderful idea to have this woman on her side, especially in these hard times.

Annabel was still currently having a inner dilemma in regards to keeping secrets from Mordekai. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to ruin her newly formed relationship by not being completely honest with the man she had strong feelings for. That also brought up the question on whether or not he was being completely honest with her. Would he tell her the true intentions of their visit to the Dauntless compound if she asked? Did he even know? She sighed out in frustration, causing Mordekai to look up from the book he was currently reading.

"Are you okay?" he asked out of concern., Annabel tended to be a cheerful soul so he wasn't used to her being sad. "You know your serum came in." he muttered off topic.

"Serum?" she raised her brow in apparent confusion, she wasn't aware she had ordered any serum.

"Yes the Amity Serum, Scarlet told me to order some just in case you had any second thoughts about readminstering it." he nodded intelligibly.

"Oh." Annabel frowned. Did she need the Serum? Would it make much of a difference if she did take it? She sighed again, She didn't want to be as sad as she was all the time, but she also didn't want to be proven useless in her strive to get the Divergent to safety.

"You don't have to take it if you don't want to. No one is pressuring you to do anything." Mordekai smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back at him happily, she didn't need the serum she decided, she had Scarlet and Mordekai to make her happy if needed.

"Thanks." she nodded in appreciation. Hopefully this peace could last.

* * *

**AN: I know this is a much shorter chapter but it's a bit of a filler(Besides, last chapter was really long.). The next update will come in 3-4 days if I get reviews and I will guarantee it will be longer. With no review, the next chapter will come in one week, hopefully. Thanks again to all our loyal reviewers and reader! Please leave you're opinions and/or suggestions, they will be taken into consideration.**

**-Erudite**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

**AN: So thanks to our reviewer this chapter is released , so a round of applause to Raynacch SilverMoon! I'm sorry that it took a bit longer but I'm finding this to get continually more difficult. Especially the Mordekai content, he is so difficult for me to write for. I will add some more Lemon scenes fairly soon, I actually had quite a bit of fun writing it. This is mainly a Mordekai chapter since I believe a lot of us don't have a good grasp of his character, there will be more group related action toward the end so do not fear.**

**Warnings: Insurgent/Allegiant spoilers possibly. Swearing. Adult content. Lemon. **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Mordekai sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, he wasn't having the easiest of times adapting to the Dauntless lifestyle. Scarlet seemed to be able to revert back to it well enough to fit in, Annabel had trouble but ultimately accepted their way of living, and well while he had a decent grasp of their lifestyle he still ended up sticking out like a sore thumb. It probably shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did but he still found himself as disgraceful to Jeanine, she would not be amused with his lack of personal perspective. It only made matters worse when she made it clear she expected a visit from him within the next two days, Not wanting to miss out on the activities during the second stage of the initiation he decided to leave today. He would only miss the second day, which Scarlet would fill him in about when he inevitably returned.

"Please be more cautious when driving." Mordekai swallowed out of reflex when the driver that Jeanine had sent had drove over the rough terrain of the street.

"Yes Sir." the man smiled back at him fondly. "So how is you're visit at the 'Savage' faction so far Mr. Goode?" he questioned conversationally.

Mordekai froze as brief memories flew by in his mind. Most of which were centered around the Amity beauty he initialized a relationship with. He may have been considered one of Erudite most prized minds, Hell he was considered a genius only surpassed by Jeanine herself. Well her and Scarlet but that was a relationship all together. Despite his high level of intelligence he was still confused by women, his studious behaviors never agave him time to develop friendship with anyone other than Jeanine. Annabel changed that for him, she was intelligent in her own right, a kind heart that never seemed to stop surprising him, and beautiful in an exotic sort of away. He really had strong feeling for the woman and yet he knew something wasn't right. She was Divergent. The only person he could see himself opening up to was a threat to the society he held so dear. He was fully intent on reporting this information to Jeanine when he first learned of this development but as time waned on he realized that he couldn't put such a caring and wholesome person in danger. "Yes, it has been pleasant so far." he replied to the driver who seemed startled by his reply. Mordekai had been silent for song that he didn't expect him to answer his question.

"Ah interesting." his driver trailed off, no longer wishing to further the conversation. "Well we're here, have fun at your meeting.". Mordekai nodded, thoughts of Annabel still plaguing his mind as he exited the vehicle and took a moment to stare at the tall Erudite building.

"Home sweet home." he sighed feeling somewhat empty. He growled inwardly, Why wasn't he content with being back? Usually he would be bursting with excitement at the aspect of having a decent discussion with other intelligent minds. He shook his head in denial, he couldn't be missing the Dauntless Compound, it was completely barbaric. He missed the two women he shared a room with, though one was a bit narcissistic for his liking. He smirked at the different dynamics they all had., they really were a strange bunch.

"Welcome back Mr. Goode." the dirty blonde receptionist at the front desk smiled flauntingly as she adjusted the obviously fake glasses on her nose. He wrinkled his nose, wondering how the awful habit had started in the compound. He actually NEEDED his glasses. "Ms. Matthews is awaiting your arrival in her office, be sure to make haste." she nodded knowingly, he knew his way around the building quite well.

He sighed again to himself as he headed his way to the elevators that led to to the higher floors. He had no clue what he was going to tell Jeanine, he hadn't found any Divergent so far aside from Annabel and he certainly wasn't turning her in. Then a thought popped into his mind, Beatrice Prior. She would be the perfect person to deter Jeanine's attention. He knocked on her door quickly, eager to get this meeting over with.

"Come in." Jeanine's confident voice trilled out from the other side of the door. Mordekai walked in politely with a smile on his face. Jeanine smiled brightly at his appearance, almost as if she wasn't expecting him. "Mordekai! How nice it is to see you after these past two weeks. I've missed your company dearly." she smiled faintly as she got up to hug him fondly.

"Hello to you as well Jeanine." he smiled pleasantly. "How have you been without my council? Well I hope? He questioned conversationally.

"Oh well we're surviving, it's just not the same." she joked stiffly. " How is my little Protege? I assume she's doing well?" she raised a brow expectantly, Mordekai noted it was eerily similar to the way Scarlet raised hers.

"She is well, she's always being pestered by Eric though. He seems to have taken up an unprofessional obsession with her." Mordekai reported protectively. Jeanine furrowed her brow in obvious annoyance.

"Yes, I am fully aware of Eric's interest in Ms. Wysor. Though I am not supporting of it, I have little say. By you all going there, you are put under his scrutiny and I have little say over how he treats you. The only aspect I can control right now is assuring that you all will be returned to my hands alive." she frowned at not having full control. "And What of Miss Annabel? Is she adapting well?".

Mordekai froze briefly at the sudden mention of his girlfriend. "She is also well, a bit unhappy at the barbaric way things were done there but the serum ultimately keeps her peaceful demeanor under control." he made a note to himself to sneak the serum into some of Annabel's food before Jeanine visited, one strong dose would surely be enough to keep her less frantic in the other woman's presence. Jeanine nodded expectantly and turned to take her seat in her swiveling chair.

"That's wonderful, perhaps she will realize that there are factions worse than ours." she smiled smugly. "We will no longer have one of our closest allies slandering the Erudite good name. Speaking of allies, Where are your personal reports concerting Divergent?" her voice lowered considerably as she focused on Mordekai expectantly.

"I have not made much progress unfortunately, out of the new initiates the only one I have suspected thus far is Beatrice Prior. She shows tell tale signed of a different mindset." He stuttered out apprehensively. Jeanine nodded expecting this answer.

"I have had my own suspicions in regards to Ms. Prior, How has Scarlet done in studying the subjects?" Her eyes were now very serious.

"She has done just as we have expected and more, not only did she give her conclusions on why some people in the compound could be divergent she also admitted to the flaws in her theory. Her grasp of mannerisms is advanced despite her own lack of emotion." At this Jeanine smiled faintly, already proud of the girl she had taken under her wing.

"That is wonderful, I'm glad you have made so much progress. More than I originally thought you all would actually." she smiled again.

"Is that all?" Mordekai raised his brow incredulously.

"Yes I believe so." She got up from her chair and moved closer to Mordekai.

"You couldn't have waited to receive this information? I could have sent this all in my next reports." Mordekai shook his head, this really was a waste of valuable time. The older silvery blonde woman moved behind him, touching his shoulders fondly.

"Well I did have ulterior motives when I asked you to come hear dear Mordekai, as mentioned before I have missed you quite a bit. Is it wrong to have wanted to spend some time in your company?" Jeanine leaned closer to mummer in his ear.

"Not at all.." he muttered out guilty thinking of Annabel. 'This is completely inappropriate.' he thought to himself. He had no wish to anger Jeanine. "But I am sorry, I'm going to have to come back again soon. I must take my leave as soon as possible, leaving Eric alone with Annabel and Scarlet would be completely irresponsible of me." he wasn't lying at least.

"Of course! That is why I hold you so close to me dear Mordekai, you know how to meet up to my expectations." she smirked as she let go of him. "You are excused." she ordered out as she sat back into her swiveling chair as she adjusted her navy pencil skirt.

"Yes Ms. Matthews."

"Jeanine." She corrected happily. " Remember you are to call me Jeanine, Ms. Matthews seems too professional for us." Mordekai gulped, nodding as he took his leave.

"I can't wait to get back to the Dauntless compound." he muttered to himself, his voice was laced with shock. He never thought he would ever say that he wanted to go to hang out with the Dauntless when he was surrounded by a lot of Erudite minds. Something was really changing in him and he wasn't sure if it was for the best or the worst.

* * *

"When is Mordekai getting back?" Scarlet sighed out in obvious irritation. She was getting increasingly bored in the older mans absence.

"He should be returning soon." Annabel added seemingly calmly. She was actually inwardly worrying about Mordekai spending time with Jeanine. Even Scarlet concluded that the woman had a infatuation with her newly established boyfriend.

"He needs to hurry, I want to get back to researching." the young read head muttered exasperatedly. Her Green eyes were cautiously looking towards the door, in case of interruption.

"Why can't you go on your own? You know you don't need his permission." Annabel rolled her eyes, she was getting slightly annoyed with her companions constant complaining.

"I don't want to run in with that idiot Eric." she muttered yet again. Annabel smiled bemusedly at the younger girl.

"I think you miss him." Annabel smirked teasingly. Scarlet's cheeks immediately tainted to match her vibrant hair color.

"I would never! He's such an inconsiderate man, I can't even handle being in his presence! I mean he is rude and doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'." she growled out viciously.

"There's no need to bite my head off." Annabel laughed out happily, oblivious to the two figures who showed up in the hallway. "It was only a joke.".

"What was a joke?" the familiar inquisitive voice broke through immediately. Annabel's eyes widened happily at the gruffly tired man. She quickly got up to hug him in greeting, faltering only when she saw the man standing next to him.

"Welcome back Mordekai." Scarlet interrupted the almost awkward moment stoically, her eyes held Eric's stare the entire time. His dark eyes were swimming with unfamiliar emotions, emotions that Scarlet could relate top though she would never admit it. "Eric." she nodded curtly, taking her eyes away from his.

"Hey Babes." he smirked lightly, unsure on whether or not she would be okay with the term of endearment. Instead it was Annabel who chastised him for the unsatisfactory nickname.

"Don't call her that." Annabel glared at him, she still hadn't forgiven him for tainting little Scarlet. "Why are you here anyways, don't you have somewhere important to be?" Mordekai froze hoping that Eric wouldn't notice Annabel's lack of peaceful discretion, Amity never tended to retort so violently. There was no telling how Jeanine would react to the information.

"Whatever Anna smith. It's not really your business so I suggest you shut your trap." his eyes turned cold as he stared down the other woman. "I came to take Scarlet with me to witness some of the simulation practices. Jeanine wants some more progress." he lamented lazily.

"Why can't Mordekai go?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm too exhausted to be of much use, it's fine. He has assured me that he would no longer try to force you into a serum." Mordekai yawned as he rubbed at his icy blue eyes. He was still unaware of the couples recent sexual endeavors so he unknowing put the small woman in an adult situation.

"I don't think that's the best idea.." Annabel trailed off expectantly.

"No, it's fine. I've been meaning to get some research done and I'm tired of being locked up in this bland room." She reassured the brunette sternly. Annabel's chocolate colored eyes bore into Scarlet's emerald ones, instantly they came to an understanding.

"So it's settled, Annabel and I will stay here and you two can go continue our project." Mordekai nodded approvingly. He was exhausted and just wanted to spend time with Annabel above all else. Scarlet nodded and confidently followed Eric out the door, keeping what she deemed a safe distance.

Mordekai sighed of in relief as he twisted in an uncomfortable looking angle to crack his back, Annabel held back a small smile at his antics.

"So I see your trip went well." Annabel giggled warmly as Mordekai shot her an incredulous look.

"Sometimes I think Jeanine goes a bit overboard with her infatuation with me." he groaned out as he moved to lay on the bed Annabel was currently sitting on, who scooted to give him some room.

"Why don't you tell her you don't appreciate the flirting, it's a bit unprofessional." Annabel sniffed, slightly jealous. Mordekai shot her another look.

"One does not simply tell Jeanine to stop flirting with them, well unless they want their position in the compound to lower considerably. I don't fancy cleaning after the labs late at night." he scowled as he lay his head into her lap, basking in her floral scent. He noted that it was lavender he was smelling, calming and soothing.

"Well you should, I wouldn't want you to continually feel uncomfortable with these visits. I'm sure it's not as bad as you're suggesting." she pondered as her hands ran through his russet locks.

"You know I only have eyes for you right?" he looked up at her inquisitively. She shot him an raised eyebrow, vaguely thinking that she was hanging out with Scarlet way to often.

"I don't know that for sure now do I? I am a former faction member that you could be playing for a fool. This all may turn to dust the moment the assignment ends. I don't know Mordekai." she muttered out lowly, unable to raise her voice. Mordekai quickly got up and put his hand on hers in reassurance.

"You know this means more than that. I will take every opportunity to see you when this is over, I wouldn't just let it go." he mumbled out as his moved his rugged face closer to hers. She smiled in retort.

"Is that so?" she back up slightly in amusement. He crashed his lips onto her in retort, causing her to blush a deep pink.

**[Warning: Lemon starts here. If you don't like them, then move on till you see the bold brackets again.]**

"Yes." he smirked as her breathlessly held on to her. She didn't reply, still dazed by the passionate display. He moved in to kiss her again, to which she happily obliged. Their tongues danced gracefully against the others. Mordekai couldn't control himself much longer, he felt all waves of heat slowly rushing to the more intimate parts of his body like lava.

"Annabel..." He muttered as he tugged at the black sun dress she was wearing, her eyes slightly widened when she realized what he was suggesting. " It's fine." he reassured her as he fondled her full breasts through the thin fabric of the dress and the lace of her bra. She moaned compliantly at the sensual feeling, and quickly pulled her dress over her head, tousling her chestnut hair.

"What?" Annabel blushed at Mordekai's intent stare, he marveled at the fullness of her breasts and the natural curves of her body. He removed his shirt to reveal his toned chest and abs, leaving Annabel in a state of shock. "You keep yourself fit." she smiled.

"Of course, Erudite do know what it means to be healthy." he scoffed as he placed his hand on the curve of her hips. "Impressed?" he smirked as she rubbed her roughened hand against his hairless chest. He took the opportunity to to move his hands to her back, slightly having trouble finding the hooks.

"Well yes." Annabel giggled as she moved his hands to the front of her chest. "It's a front hook.". Mordekai undid the bindings, freeing Annabel's plump globes of flesh. He growled happily, quickly latching his mouth onto her perked nipple. She moaned out blissfully in response as he gently lay her on the bed, his mouth still swirling the hard bud with his tongue. His other hand was playing with the other when he felt the urgency in his pants.

"One second." he muttered out breathlessly as he unbuttoned the now very tight Dauntless black pants, leaving him only in his blue boxers.

"Blue?" Annabel raised an eyebrow curiously at his choice of color as her hand went to cradle the prominent hardness behind the thin fabric. He smiled down at her confidently.

"I still have to keep some sort of blue clothing to signal my Erudite roots." he groaned as she pulled his boxers down, releasing his long member. Her eyes were glossy with apparent lust as he lay her down once again, coaxing her lacey panties down her sun kissed thighs and off her ankles finally freeing him to get a good look at what the clothes hid. He growled at the perfection he saw, and slowly lowered himself to her, being sure to keep eye contact.

"Hurry.." she mewled softly as he positioned his shaft at her entrance, slowly sheathing himself into her as deeply as he could. Annabel let out a string of soft moans as he gradually started to pump into her faster and faster, much to her pleasure.

"Oh god." she moaned as she felt herself getting closer, the sweat of his body was intoxicating. In response, Mordekai latched himself onto her left breast while his thumb stroked the left nipple, increasing her pleasure. "I'm almost there." she panted out, a constant blush adorning her tanned skin.

"Me too." Mordekai gritted out as he increased his speed, hitting Annabel in the right place.

"AH!" she moaned out before Mordekai did, immediately overcome by the warmth of her orgasm.

"Ah." Mordekai grunted as he pulled out, not wanting to put Annabel in a compromising situation at this point. He rolled off of her, and quickly nuzzled his face into the crook of her soft neck.

**[End Lemon.]**

"That was great." he smiled as he took in her scent, only to be met with her soft snores. Eventually he fell in with the soothing rhythm.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about the wait again but with the help of our reviewer I got through this particularly difficult Chapeter. Read and Review!**

**-Erudite**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Divergent Trilogy. **

**AN: So this chapter is out sooner than I expected, so hurray! Thanks to our Guest reviewer for the suggestion review, there will be a bit of the aspects that you requested in this one so yeah. I do enjoy those Eric/Scarlet Scenes so this chapter will be based around them.**

**AN2: Thanks to our Anonymous reviewer, there will be more Eric/ Scarlet scenes to come. Probably another Lemon in the next chapter, this one was just another way to progress the story. But there are hints of Four/Tris so I guess that's something to look forward to.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Scarlet was thoroughly irritated with Eric, he hadn't even attempted to talk to her about their previous incident ever since they exited the room. She snootily tossed a lock of her vibrant hair over her shoulder as she glared at the back of the slightly older mans head, Why wouldn't he speak to her? Finally she mustered up some of her currently diminishing courage to speak to the man.

"Eric?" she breathed out loudly enough for him to hear, she was immediately taken aback when he didn't reply hastily. He continued leading them out of the hallway, intent on ignoring the small woman knowing that she would eventually snap at him. His eyes widened when he felt her small hand hold tightly onto his arm, he shook her off in retort, only to have her push him roughly against the wall.

"What?" he growled out as his dark blue orbs bore into her dazzling emerald irises, her face was a deep red, he was unsure on whether or not it was out of anger or embarrassment.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" she delicately rose an eyebrow as she let go of his bulking arm, she shivered slightly when as she remembered how toned he was.

"You told me to leave you alone the other day, so I'm leaving you alone." he glared as he grit his teeth, women were so hard to please. His angered expression softened slightly as he seen her bite her lip in what he assumed was an attempt not to cry. Ugh. He didn't really know how to deal with crying dames, especially this particularly difficult one. "Don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." he barked out irritably.

"I was not going to cry!" she snapped indignantly. "I wasn't sure how to make it up to you for snapping the other day." she looked away from his smoldering gaze.

"You can apologize." he smirked playfully as he saw her squirm under his words, she must of expected him to repay him in sexual favors. Well he was never one to disappoint. "Or, you can apologize in another way." he huskily suggested as he moved his experienced hands down to her bottom, pulling her closer to him in result. She sighed out irritably and softly pushed him away.

"Eric, no." she muttered softy unable to look him in the eyes. "I apologize for yelling at you but that thing that happened the other night cannot happen again." she insisted and backed away as she saw his hands clench into fists.

"Why not babes?" he tried hopefully as he tried to close the expanding distance between them. He wasn't sure what the big deal was, it was just a little bit of messing around. "You can't say you didn't like it, or what you remember of it." Scarlet shook her head.

"That is beside the point Eric, I have a goal to accomplish here, and I can't be bothered with distractions." she looked up to see the cruel look he usually had plastered upon his face. She flinched, though she had witnessed the look many times she would never be used to the intensity of hate that shined through. "Besides, this would have never worked. I'm an Erudite, you're a Dauntless, inter faction relationships are not tolerated . It's best that we nipped this in the beginning." she finished as expressionlessly as possible. She furrowed her brow when she noticed his trembling form and his unvisitable face.

"Ha!" he laughed out obnoxiously, Scarlet looked desperately confused. "Who would want to be with unemotional know it all like you? I was only looking for a quick fuck." he spat out hurtfully. Scarlet stood there helplessly as she felt the sting of tears well at the corners of her bright eyes, she swallowed at the lump in her delicate throat, unable to pinpoint the disastrous thread of thumps in her chest. She felt as though she was numb, the only feeling coming from her chest, it was like she were being torn from the inside out.

"Oh." her voice cracked lowly. "Well I'm glad this won't have any impact on you." she stiffly sniffed and turned away, not wanting to to cry in front of the man. Eric just stood there, unwilling to look her directly in the eyes again. "I guess if that's all then please go on escorting me to the simulation practices. I assume this is the last practice before Jeanine's plan is enacted. That's why you're taking me there correct? The final test is tomorrow, and all the initiates that pass are going to be induced later that night." her voice went back to the cold professionalism most others expected from her.

"Okay." Eric shuffled off as quickly as possible not particularly eager to to look the broken woman in the face. He was swimming with unrecognizable emotions, and in attempt to hide his weakness, he hurt her. A part of his mind was insisting that it was her own fault, she had to make the situation all the more difficult. He truly wasn't sure if he wanted to be with her, but he did have strong feelings for the beautiful Erudite. He sighed as they got closer to the simulation room, he would be trapped in the enclosed space not only with his rival Four, but he would have to be with her as well. He shuddered, realizing that she was probably in a vindictive mood.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Scarlet's piercing voice broke the couples silence as they walked up through the initiates waiting to be tested. The initiates gave her wary smiles, her presence to them was comforting, both Dauntless born and transfers alike became increasingly close to her. Eric scowled as he was about to answer the question when Scarlet decided his answer didn't matter and struck up a conversation with a nervous looking Peter. Eric scowled at the obvious blush the ruthless initiate adorned on his face. It was obvious that the little shit had a crush on the red haired beauty, either that or he was just really attracted to her appearance. She was quite the looker so he almost couldn't really blame him. Almost.

"So you're going to be in there watching us?" Peter asked Scarlet from his sitting position, his head was leaned forward in obvious attempts to be closer to the woman. Eric scowled at her apparent innocence, she didn't seem aware that Peter thought she was a babe. He growled lowly at the comfortable banter that went on between the two sixteen year old pair, the glowering sound seemed to have gone through deaf ears on Peters part. Scarlet had a smug smile.

"Yes, I assure you all that the test is given correctly and efficiently when I am there. " Scarlet provided casually, in attempts to annoy Eric.

"Okay Red, you need to wrap it up. The first person will be tested soon and I need to tell you what you need to look for." Eric barked in, glaring darkly at Peter who stridently lost all of the color his face previously donned.

"Very well." Scarlet seemed to think briefly before answering. She took off in front of Eric, not giving him the chance to open the door for her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being a gentleman. At that moment she realized that Four would be the one giving the test to the initiates, as the tall silent man was sitting aristocratically straight in his chair next to the pearl white simulation chair. "Four." Scarlet muttered out in greeting, not used to calling anyone by a nickname. Nicknames were too illogical for her liking.

"Wysor." Four nodded curtly, a single thick eyebrow was raised curiously at the sudden intrusion. Eric was glaring vehemently in his direction, as if he were flirting with the girl. "Eric. What is the meaning of your interruption? I was prepping for the next person." Four asked politely as he possibly could with present company.

"Max didn't tell you? This particular Erudite is supposed to watch the practice simulations for any irregularities in the new initiates." Eric smirked knowing that Max wouldn't have told him anyways, he just enjoyed putting a dapper on the taller mans mood.

"You mean she's here to look for Divergent." Four scowled almost scornfully, Scarlet raised an eyebrow at his apparent concern. Did he know any more Divergent?

"Yeah pretty much." Eric yawned irritably. "Don't have a heart attack Four, Ill only be here for one or two of the initiates. I have other matters to tend to, I don't have the time to babysit Red here." he added as an afterthought. Frankly, he didn't want to sit and watch each of the peoples wimpy fears. It was a tad boring once you've constantly seen it.

"Okay." Fours deep voice was laced with irritation. Scarlet rolled her eyes at his insult, why did he have to be so immature? Oh well, she couldn't afford to care.

"Well send the first imitate in, I would like to get through this as quickly as possible, Do you call them in alphabetically?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow, eager to move on from the small threatening banter between the two older men. Four seemed to scoff quietly to himself.

"Nah, We just call them in randomly. I don't care much for order." Eric chuckled when he noticed Scarlet's disgruntled expression. "What nose? Don't like things to be out of order?" He taunted.

"I can care less, it's your faction. My opinion has no standing in this community." she replied snootily, throwing her petite up turned nose in the air. Eric faintly blushed at the cute antics, Fours eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the coloring in his rivals cheeks. "Four, would you kindly call the first one in?" she finished, landing her vibrant eyes on sitting stoic man.

"Very well. One moment." Four sighed exhaustively, only five minutes with these two and he already had a headache. "Peter Hayes." He called out into the dimly lit hallway, not bothering to look into the faces of the many frightened initiates. They had been through the practices quite a few times already, and were all nervous at the thought of facing their greatest fears once again. Soon an obviously cocky Peter walked through the door after Four, Eric scowled in annoyance.

"Ah we meet again Scar!" Peter smiled crookedly as he shot the petite red head a flirtatious wink causing her to smile softly while rolling her eyes. Eric noticed the small quirk of her lips and he knew he would probably 'accidentally' beat the kid to a pulp.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? It's not satisfactory to a woman to be compared to a permanent mar upon ones self." She pushed him into the chair non-nonchalantly.

"Yeah that's cool in all but you're name is way to girly to be coming out of these attractively manly lips." He wiggled his eyebrows, not at all put back by her usually bored expression.

"Quiet down Hayes." Four ordered sternly, causing the younger boy too jump in just anticipation. Four inertly rolled his eyes, vaguely wondering how the brute and ruthless kid suddenly turned into a big flirt. "Now you know how it goes, I'll inject the serum into you and we can get started. Try to pass through your landscape as quickly as possible. " Four recited quickly injecting the serum into the boy before he could retort.

"Where is the screen I requested? I would like to see into his landscape." Scarlet ordered professionally. Eric quickly handed it to her trying to relay his anger by thrusting it into her face. "Hmm..He seems to be having quite a bit of trouble. No abnormalities though, he still seems to believe it the serum was his reality." She ignored Eric's attempts to bother her, quirking an eyebrow at his apparent weaknesses. "Interesting, I never figured him as the easily afraid. He has quite a few fears." she quickly got bored with the tablet in her hands, looking up to see Eric in a furious silence. She sighed, opting to be silent and unable to provoke him.

"The test is over." Fours eyes refocused quickly into reality, seemingly unfazed by the daunting simulation. Peter gasped awake immediately groaning at his sudden movement,

"Excellent, That's one down." Scarlet's bored voice lightened at the quickened pace. She wanted to get through this as quickly as possible.

"I can go?" Peter muttered at groggily, looking a bit drunk. Scarlet refrained from laughing, not wanting to appear childish.

Initiate after Initiate was escorted into the room and tested in front of them, some fears appearing to be interesting though not abnormal. Eric soon left in the middle of testing Molly, he had grown bored of watching the teenagers being tormented. "Well later, I'm not a fan of standing around all day." he left, leaving an annoyed Scarlet and a confused Four alone.

"So Eric?" Four tried to make a conversation with her, the initiate they were currently testing had immense trouble getting through his fears. It would easily take him fifteen minutes this time.

"I did not! We didn't do anything!" Scarlet blushed at the mans attempt at being social, Why did he have to ask about Eric?

"I never said you did." Four rolled his eyes, causing Scarlet to sigh in relief. "But everyone knows about your guys little fling. You're all anyone's ever gossiping about." Four coughed uncomfortably, Scarlet nearly chocked on her own saliva at the reveal.

"Of course." she sighed irritably. "It wouldn't work between him and I. Different factions. Different goals." she frowned slightly sad. Four just nodded in understanding and kept his silence, realizing that Scarlet didn't want to talk about it anymore. Soon that initiate was done as well and Scarlet had a load of of research notes.

"Hey, this last one will be quick. You don't need stay, I'm sure you have other things to do." Four tried to convince the girl, goading her on to leave.

Scarlet shook her head tiredly. "As much as I do have other matters to attend to, I need notes on every initiate." she informed him as she turned to a clear page, eager to finish off with the last person. Four scowled when he realized he wouldn't be able to prolong it any longer.

"Tris." his deep voice softened when he spoke her name, Scarlet sensed their forming connection to one another. Interesting. The small blonde girl made her way into the room, her hands were shaking out of nervousness.

"Hello Beatrice." Scarlet nodded curtly, her deep eyes taking in the other girls every move. Tris nodded in acknowledgment and made her way into the simulation chair. Four seemed frantic, nervous at what might happen.

"You know the drill..." Four ordered the blonde girl softly as he handed her the serum. Tris looked over to Scarlet cautiously, Would she be found out? Her nails dug into the chair. She took the serum,immediately loosing consciousness.

Four was nervous as he watched Scarlet's screen that showed exactly what was happening inside of Tris's mind. His eyes moved from the screen to the Red heads face, her face was emotionless as usual. It was only a few minutes when Tris had made it through her fear landscape, she quickly refocused her gaze and groggily looked to Scarlet in fear, sure that the girl across from her would have discovered her Divergence. Scarlet seemed to be analyzing every aspect of the blonde long nosed girl, taking in as much information as she possibly could.

"Well she was the last one wasn't she?" Scarlet addressed four lazily as she stretched Ferrell in her swiveling chair, throwing her arms at awkward angles to get the crack she was looking for. "Am I free to leave?" She raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Yes.." Four trailed off, unsure if this woman was playing stupid or whether she didn't see Tris's unfortunately obvious Divergence through the landscape. Scarlet looked at him and he immediately knew the former, the intelligence in her gaze was overwhelming.

"Beatrice Prior, you must learn to hide your divergence better. You cannot be so obvious in the Final test tomorrow, there will be others watching and they will notice if you don't do some training soon. Tobias, I suggest you both stay after hours. If you believe she can't hide it then I encourage you both to join the faction-less. That would be the safest place for her Mr. Eaton." Scarlet added as she got up from her chair, both Tris and Four were in a mutual state of shock. Not only did she see the signs of Divergence but she knew of Fours plan to join the Faction-less before Tris came along.

"I take it that you are on our side?" Four questioned cautiously, his heart was nearly beating out of his chest. If she wasn't then he wasn't entirely sure what he would have to do. Scarlet gave him an annoyed look as if he should know already.

"I'm not one you could easily categorize into sides. You can consider our goals at this point the same, to keep that girl and any other Divergent safe. I am unsure of your Divergence but I feel as though it's best to keep you alive. Do not make me regret my decision." Scarlet moved to the door,eager to leave the conversation and get back to her room to get some sleep. Tris finally decided to speak up.

"What is your purpose?" Tris asked politely, the effects of the simulation were worn off. "Why protect Divergents?" Tris's long blonde locks fell into her face, obscuring her dull blue eyes.

"The answer is obvious, if you can't figure out my motivations on your own then you don't deserve to know." Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"You're like us." Tris deadpanned, causing Scarlet to smirk slightly.

"Ah do I sense a bit of Erudite beneath your Dauntless demeanor? Interesting, I'll be sure to make a personal note of this." she mumbled to herself, ready to exit the room.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Four pronounced suspiciously, his eyes narrowed at the small Fiery woman.

"You don't." she stiffened when she heard familiar footsteps come towards them, she quickly lowered her voice into a whisper. " I won't try to prove it to you either but if you don't want to get caught then I suggest you keep your mouths shut. Remove your hand from her waist Four, you don't want to look obvious when your almighty Dauntless leader walks through the door." Her voice was hushed as she straightened her posture and grabbed her note book from the table.

"Hey you done Princess? I was supposed to escort you back." Eric pushed the door open roughly, startling Tris but leaving Four and Scarlet annoyed expressions.

"That is not necessary. I can make it back on my own." she glared slightly towards the man, keeping her distance.

"Apparently not, you draw too much attention from the males around here. Jeanine would have my head if you were raped in the compound under my watch." he sighed exasperatedly.

"Worried about your girlfriend Eric?" Four remained stoic except for the slight tug of the corner of his mouth. Eric's eyes immediately darkened.

"Shut up Four, get your little stiff out of here and clean up. Don't forget who is in charge around here." He growled as he grabbed a bored looking Scarlet by the arm and quickly led her out the door in silence. The whole way back to the room was completely devoid of any sounds, except for their simultaneous foot prints.

"Well here is your stop." Eric muttered quietly, quickly turning the other way to leave. Scarlet couldn't stop herself from talking.  
"You don't have to worry about me Eric, I could've made it back here on my own." She rested one of her hands on his muscular arm. He seemed taken back by her statement.

"Jeanine asked me." He muttered, succumbing to the coolness of her hands.

"No she didn't. But thanks anyway." Scarlet went on her tip toes and left a quaint kiss on his cheek, blushing madly in the process. Before Eric could respond she quickly went through the door, thoroughly embarrassed. She sighed to herself.

"Why did I do that?" she muttered to herself as she made her way to her bed, the lights were off so her visibility was limited. She noticed Mordekai's bed was empty.

"Mordekai?" she called out cautiously. She blushed when she heard his gruff reply come from Annabel's bed. "Oh you guys are gross." When she realized they were both sound asleep Scarlet got into her bed, knowing that tomorrow would change everything.

* * *

**AN:Well that's it for this chapter. Reviews make me happy so feel free to leave one. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration. R&R.**

**-Erudite**


End file.
